My Love
by sesshomaru121
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are enemies in high school. They audition for a play against their will and get the parts of two lovers. What's going to happen between them? Will the play be canceled?
1. First Day

My Love

_**Summary:**__ Kagome and Inuyasha are in high school, and they hate each other. They audition for a play against their will, and get the parts of two lovers. What's going to happen between them? Will the play be cancelled?_

_--_

_**Chapter 1**_

Kagome Higurashi opened her eyes slowly, rubbing them to wake up some more. The first thing that popped into her mind was that today was the first day of school.

Ah, a new year at Shikon High School would be great.

Senior year is always the best, well, that's what her older friends said. One friend, Bankotsu Shichinintai, had said that they go on any trips that the majority of the grade votes for. Last year, they went to an all expense paid trip to the United States, where they stayed at a 5 star resort, with pools, anything fancy that you can imagine. Of course, they had to raise the money. Last year, they had to raise the money by shows. Most of the strong guy seniors had put on shows with sword fighting, that brought in a lot of money. Who wouldn't want to see their favorite guy beat up another with Feudal Era fighting. They raised over the money amount that they needed, leaving some for whatever they wanted. Which was water park access passes which came in handy; and fun.

She yawned loudly, and her little brother, Souta, stuck his head through his door.

"Hey sis, it's time you get up, mom has breakfast cooking."

He waited for an answer. Kagome propped herself up so that her elbows held her up. Her face showed a dead tired expression, one eye open, one not, and her mouth was drooling. That made Souta yell, eyes wide,

"DEMON! Kagome's a demon! Wahhh, mama!"

He ran out the door leaving it partially open, and Kagome rolled her eyes, and dropped back down into her nice, comfy bed. She looked at the clock, and decided to wake up. School started at 8:00, and it was 7:13 AM, leaving her only like 10 minutes to shower. That was too short, so before it became shorter, she got out of bed. She sat up straight, and stretched her arms out so it was shaped like a "V".

She walked to her blinds, and pulled them apart, showing the small balcony facing the neighbor's house. Her room was all the way in the back of the house, so if she walked on the balcony, she could see part of her big backyard. She smiled.

You see, Kagome is _sort of rich. _That was an understatement though.

Her mom, Karei Higurashi, is a part time model, and a part time diner owner. She was beautiful, but wasn't the kind of girl who would become all caught up in her fame and fortune, she didn't want to forget about all of the important people, things in her life. So she opened a diner that was well known around here, where she could be herself. She models for Miko Agencies, a place that earned her a lot of money, photo shooting, commercials.

Kagome inherited her looks, modeled a few times, and still does it, just not full time. She works at her mom's diner, as a waitress. The pay's good, and she buys whatever she wants with it.

Anyway, she walked onto her balcony, enjoying the early morning breeze, and stood by the end railing, smiling. She closed her eyes, and smiled..

"What a great day this will be!" She yelled outloud, not caring who heard her. But nobody would hear here, it was earlyish. Who around this neighborhood would wake up now?

A little snickering was heard, but she thought it was Souta.

"Hey wench, shut your mouth, and go brush your teeth. Your breath smells, ya know?"

A rude, obnoxious voice was telling her that her breath stunk! Who could smell her breath anyway, there was no one near her! Who the hell is it?!

She opened her eyes, and glared at the intruder of her peace. Across from her balcony was another balcony, this one bigger then hers. A silver haired boy was sitting there in his boxers and no shirt, staring at her while eating a bowl of ramen sloppily. Kagome started to blush. How dare he talk to her like that in his boxers no less? And eating ramen like a pig and it's last meal!

She glared at him, and he almost fell back. _Almost._

"Listen, you idiot, mind your own buisness! I _just_ woke up, and I didn't get to shower yet. Mind you, you're in your boxers eating ramen like there's no tomorrow! How could you smell my breath from so far away, anyway?" She yelled.

He looked at her like she was dumb, or had something on her teeth. Then she almost smacked herself silly for saying that. Of course he could smell it, he was an inu hanyou for god's sake! Gosh, how stupid could she get!

Kagome hoped that he wouldn't answer to her, so she tried to run. She walked smoothly to her door, but stopped when she heard laughter.

She turned and looked at the boy, and propped her hand on her waist in annoyance. "What is it, Takahashi?" She asked. He fell sober when he heard her talk to him with his surname.

He got up, and looked at her with a serious face. Then he saw the way she was positioned, and started cracking up again.

"TAKAHASHI!" She screamed at him.

"Alright, alright, I'll calm down. I am not an idiot, you are because you forgot that I was a hanyou, and we hated each other for what, four years? Higurashi, you disappoint me. I can be in my boxers because I am hot, and I saw the way you blushed when you saw me, Higurashi, "

She blushed again when he said that, but quickly regained honor...

"And the ramen, well, they don't serve it at school, and I will _have _to be at school, so I'm getting it now. There."

He finished, and smirked when she fumed, and walked into her room, slamming the door.

"Heh, wench."

He stood there, and looked at his watch, cursed, and ran in to probably take a shower.

Meanwhile, Kagome walked into her private bathroom, and pasted up her toothbrush, and brushed furiously. Afterwards, she stripped, and ran into the warm shower that was awaiting her. School didn't even start, and Inuyasha Takahashi was already annoying the hell out of her.

Inuyasha and her always hated each other. It started in the 9th grade, the first day of school. She was new here, and didn't know anyone. Unluckily, she and Inuyasha were in the same classes expect for one. It was in 1st period.

_Flashback_

Kagome walked into Room 310, Science Grade 9. It was her first day in Shikon High School, the first day too. She walked into this room alongside some guy with silver hair and dog ears. They accidentaly hit into each other and the guy smiled at her. A heartwarming smile. She smiled back. How she regreted that.

Right after the smile, he frowned and said,

"Move wench."

She gasped at him as he cut in front of her, and started talking to some guy with blue eyes. She glared at the back of his head, and walked in.

She decided to get a good seat in the back before the bell rang, in two minutes. She headed for the back right, not to far from her, and walked down the aisles but somebody jumped over the tables, heading for the same seat. She ran as fast as she could there, but sadly the ass got there first. Guess who it was. The silver haired guy.

She fumed, as he smirked at her. "You dummy, I was going to sit there! Can't you give me a break, I'm new here,damn! Now, MOVE!"

She yelled at him harshly. His ears twitched, and he looked at her like she was mad.

He stood up. "You're not going to yell at me and think to get this seat, _wench._ And my name is Takahashi Inuyasha, not dummy."

He sat down in the seat, and folded his hands.

She glared at him, and said, "Listen Inuyasha-"

"Not Inuyasha, you call me by Takahashi, you're not that important as to calling me by my first name. Wench.." He finished.

"LISTEN, YOU IDIOT! I DON'T CARE! MY NAME IS KAGOME, KA-GO-ME HIGURASHI! CALL ME BY MY LAST NAME, BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT IMPORTANT!" She yelled at him loudly. Everyone in the class stared at them, but she didn't care. This "Takahashi" will know who he's talking to.

"Whatever, wench, now move, I hate your scent." A few people around the class snickered loudly. Kagome fumed, then got confused.

She looked at him curiously. He rolled his eyes, and explained.

"I'm a inu hanyou..Dummy..."

Kagome had enough of this egotistic bastard. He wanted her to move? Like hell she'd give him what he wanted. She snorted. "Okay, _Takahashi."_ She sneered. And she took a seat right next to him.

Inuyasha's face was priceless. His right eyebrow was twitching, and he was sweating. His lip was moving up and down uncontollably, and he looked like he was going to faint. Before he had a chance to make her move, the teacher, Old Myoga walked in, and said,

"Class, where you are sitting is where you will be sitting until the end of the year. Hope you have chosen well!"

Great.

_End Flashback_

That damn jackass, he annoyed her like hell that year because of what she did, and now they hated each other with strong feelings.

Kagome was still in the shower, wondering if 10 or more minutes had passed yet. She decided to get out because she didn't want to be late for the first day of school. She got out and turned the shower off, taking her towel and wrapping herself up. She didn't know what to wear, during the summer, she bought a LOT of clothes. So she went to her closet and opened it up. She wanted to impress her boyfriend, Kouga Lang. A full wolf demon with beautiful eyes, and black hair in a ponytail.

"Hmm..."

--

Inuyasha Takahashi had just gotten out of the shower too.

After the little fiasco with the neighbor Higurashi, he was angry. Two months since he saw her, he being out of town, and when he comes back for school, the morning of, she finds a way to annoy her. Well, maybe it was his fault, he was the one who accused her of having bad breath. But he was the kind of guy who told it how it was. Even if it seemed like a rude comment. He does what he does when he wants to do it, despite anyone who tells him he's annoying.

Inuyasha wrapped the towel around himself, showing his torso only, and he sat on his bed, thinking of what to wear to the first day of school. He wanted to impress his girlfriend, Kikyo Hiroshi. She was a miko that had long black hair, and deep brown eyes. He had to look good for her. He walked to his closet, and glanced at the clothes he had there.

"Keh..."

--

Around the same area, a girl was also finding what she would wear to school. Sango Tajiya, a normal teenager, also, Kagome's best friend.

She had finished showering a while before by being woken up by her little fire cat demon, Kirara. She was currently moving hangers around in her closet, glancing at clothes, saying "Nah.." putting it back, and repeating. She sighed and sat on her bed hardly in annoyance.

_'Today is the first day of SENIOR year, so I have to look good! Might as well call Kagome, maybe we can dress alike..' _She thought, and walked to her blue and black phone on her night table. She dialed Kagome's number which she had memorized, and waited for Kagome to wake up. _'Please be awake by now!'_

After 3 rings, Kagome picked up her phone and answered with a tired hello.

"Hey Kags, it's Sango if you hadn't noticed! What are you wearing to school today? Because believe me, I am not finding anything, it's horrible! And I have to look good, for M...the first day of school!"

Sango blushed when she realized she almost said her crush's name, Miroku Houshi out loud. Though Kagome knew, she didn't want to flaunt it around, she hated the fact that she was attracted to that..that lecher!

"Hey Sango, yeah I knew it was you, I know your voice, I've heard it practically every day for the last month. I can't find anything to wear either, and...you were about to say Miroku's name out loud! Ha, I bet you thought that I wouldn't have noticed but I did. Anyway,"

She paused to catch her breath, and she knew that Sango was blushing right now,

"Guess what happened to me today...already!"

Sango blushed again, and regained herself, and asked "What?" in a curious way. She stood up, and went to her closet again to look for an outfit.

"I went on my balcony today right after I woke up, and yelled to no one, and then guess who had to tell me that my breath freaking stunk!" She waited for an answer which she didn't get, and finished,

"TAKAHASHI!"

Sango was shocked...well not much, they hated each other forever. But still, already? Damn!

"That loser, listen Kagome, forget about it. This year you might not have any class with him at all! So let's not talk about that jackass, and let's find something to wear, because it's getting late!"

Kagome sighed, and admitted that she was right. So she went to her closet and decided to go with something casual.

"Sango, I think you'll find something, but I want mine to be a surprise, so I'll be going now, bye!" And she hung up. Sango was confused.

"Kagome...KAGOME!" She looked at her phone to see that the call ended, and sighed.

"What am I going to do with her!"

--

Meanwhile, at the lecherous monk, Miroku's. He was already dressed to go to school, but was lying down on his bed, looking straight up, and sighing like a lovesick puppy. He was staring up at a picture of Sango Tajiya, the girl of his dreams.

He was in love with her, but never really showed it, unless groping her was a way to do that. He sighed again, this year, he would tell her that she is the only girl for him. But not yet, he needed to get groping of other girls in or else he would die.

He got up, and looked at himself in his mirror. He wanted to impress Sango so that she would love him, which he didn't think that she did because she always smacked him.

_Always..._

Miroku went downstairs to get a little bit of breakfast, then was going on his way to Inuyasha, his best friend's house.

"Aah, what to eat..."

--

Kagome went downstairs to her mom to get some breakfast. She had finally found the perfect outfit that fit her well. And the perfect outfit to piss Inuyasha off. She sat down at the table, and grinned evily when she saw her breakfast. It was her favorite food, and she was about to dig in when Souta screamed,

"NO! She's going to eat like a pig, I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die!"

He ran from the table, carrying his cereal, and Kagome looked at him like he was crazy. She did not eat like a pig!

She started to dig in without control, her face had the _oden_ all over. Her mom was staring at her like she was eating if there was no tomorrow. She sighed, and went back to cleaning the counter. What a mistake was making Kagome her favorite food. At least she didn't spill on her clothes.

In three minutes tops she finished eating, and it was 7:46, so she decided to leave.

"Mom, I'm going now, me and Sango are going to walk together to school, I'm meeting her at her house, so BYE!" She said in one breath.

She got her small yellow backpack that was on a chair, and walked through the door, grabbing her keys. Her mom might not be home when school finished.

She locked the door, and ran down the stairs that seemed endless until she actually got to the end. She walked down the block, swinging her bag to the front of her to reach her colorless lip gloss that gave her lips a shine.

Kagome walked down her street and turned right onto the block where Sango lives. She looked at the only blue house on the block to see her best friend locking _her_ door, her white and tan striped bag on her back.

Kagome started running down the street towards Sango, her hair flopping up and down as she bounced down the straight road. When she got to Sango's house, she stopped and Sango walked down the steps smiling.

"Hey Kagome! It's been a while since I've last saw you!" Sango squealed, and hugged Kagome. Kagome grinned and laughed.

"Sango, I saw you last Thursday! It hasn't been that long, has it?" She asked, hugging her best friend back. They pulled apart, and stared at each other's clothing.

Kagome was wearing a babydoll tank top that flowed to her upper thighs. It had light blue, and black polka dots all over it, highlighting her silver earrings with a sapphire stone set on it. The bottom of the shirt had a black rim. It was tight, showing off her beautiful body, her curves and slender figure. She was wearing a pair of white jean shorts that were a little above the knee, showing off her legs. She was wearing plain black converses, laces tied. She did a lot of running, so she didn't wear them without laces.

Around her neck was a beautiful silver necklace that her boyfriend Kouga gave to her on their last anniversary. It was a chain with a silver heart locket, inside, a picture of them kissing. How she loved it, it looked so expensive, and it was. Kouga was rich of course!

Her hair was done, straight, but slightly curled at the end. It went to the mid back area, which complimented her height.

Sango walked around Kagome, as Kagome lifted her arms up. Sango came back in front of her, and Kagome strutted away, posed, and walked back like a model. Sango laughed, and said,

"Looking nice Kagome! Love the shirt!" Kagome smiled, and looked at Sango's outfit.

Sango was wearing a black spaghetti strap tank. It was pure black, but the bottom had white swirls. She was wearing white capri's that went below the knee, above the ankle. The tank showed her toned arms that made any man look twice. The shirt was tight like Kagome's, showing Sango's athletic body. She had on white gold earrings that had three diamonds on it. She got it for her birthday from her dad. It made the sparkle in her eyes show more.

She was wearing black Ecko Red sneakers. They were a leathery material, with shiny rhinestones on the sides, making it stand out. What could she say? They were hot, and expensive, her style.

She had a gold chain that was plain, but beautiful, around her neck.. It was from an unknown person for her birthday, but the note she got said that the person was in school, and would reveal himself soom. It was so exciting!

Sango's hair was in a low ponytail, like how she always had it. It kept her comfy while running in sports, which she loved.

"Whoa, Sango, you look hot. Are you sure you're not trying to impress Miroku?" Kagome teased. Sango blushed, and yelled,

"Why would I want to impress that pervert!" Kagome just smiled.

"Come on, let's get to school, we don't want to be late for the best year!!" Kagome yelled, grinning excitedly like a fool. They began walking towards school by going down the rest of Sango's street, talking about where they want to go for the trip.

--

Inuyasha was walking slowly down some street that he didn't know the name of. He just knew from his house to make a right, go two blocks down, and make a left, and there was Miroku's house. He was walking slowly because a little ahead of him was the most annoying girl ever. Yup, Kagome Higurashi. Why the hell was she there? Why must he see her everywhere today? Things were going so well the past couple of weeks! He groaned loudly then covered his mouth, hoping Kagome and Sango didn't look back. Knowing that wench, she'd probably think that he was stalking her!

Sadly, they did look back, but he had jumped behind a tree, hiding him from their view. They continued on without taking a second glance as he poked his head from behind the tree. When they looked deep in conversation, he walked out, spotting Miroku locking his front door, the only light blue house on the block. Inuyasha ran towards the house and leaped up onto the porch.

"Hey Miroku..." He said, uninterested in Miroku's feeble attempts to lock the door properly. Miroku grimaced, turning the key the other way. When he heard a click, he grinned and turned to Inuyasha...Or where he was a minute ago. He looked down the steps and down the block to see Inuyasha walking slowly away from him. Miroku quickly swung his bag, and ran. In a few seconds he caught up to Inuyasha, and hit him on the back.

"Hey Inuyasha, what's up? First day of school, new chicks that--" Inuyasha cut him off.

"That will NOT bear your child, but will hit you on the side of your head..Miroku, shut up, you say that like everyday.." Inuyasha said boredly. He took a look at Miroku's clothes.

Miroku was wearing a black baggy shirt that said "You may not like me, but I love you!" in silver. His hair was down, and he had on dark blue jeans that if you lifted up his shirt you would see his boxers. That showed that his jeans were low...too low. He had a silver necklace that his mother gave him for his birthday. He was wearing converses.

Inuyasha was wearing a plain white shirt that was baggy. Over it, he was wearing a plaid tan, red, and black Ecko Red shirt. He had on a silver necklace that his mother gave him before she passed away, and some white Air Force 1s. His ears and hair were shiny, so people would think he had just washed his head.

They were a little behind Sango and Kagome, but Miroku was talking about girls, so Inuyasha couldn't hear them..But they were talking about something really interesting to be gasping.

"Miroku, shut up..." The pervert quieted, staring at Inuyasha as he walked. Inuyasha strained his ear, and heard the girl's conversation clearly.

"Wait...so...wait...what happened again?" Sango asked Kagome. Said girl sighed, and recounted the story for the third time.

"I woke up.Went outside to get a little fresh air on my balcony, and I was stretching..And I said outloud..Like really loud because nobody was around, you know? I said what a great day this will be. And that rude, little obnoxious, egotistic bastardly jerk Takahashi said the freaking rudest thing ever!" Sango was listening intently.

"He said that..my breath stunk! God, Sango, how I hate him. Seriously, I never did anything to piss him off when I first came here, he was just a jackass...And I thought we could've been friends when I saw him in the hall first. He looked nice..But I hate his ass with such a passion! Anyway, just talking about it makes me get angry, pissed beyond whatever. So...let's talk about you and your crush on-"

Inuyasha stopped listening after that. He didn't want to know who she had a crush on, he didn't really care.

But somehow, he was hurt by what Kagome said. Everyone in school knows he arrogant, egotistic, practically everything he said, but still..They liked him.

Inuyasha brushed it off as nothing, and hit Miroku on the head.

"Oww, Inuyasha, what the hell was that for?" Asked Miroku confused, rubbing the back of his head. Inuyasha shrugged, and school came into view.

What a **great** day this will be...

--

**A/N: So, what do you think? I know I might not get as many reviews as I want because I'm not a very popular author, but if you read this story, please just leave a comment!**


	2. Confused

My Love

_**Summary:**__ Kagome and Inuyasha are in high school, and they hate each other. They audition for a play against their will, and get the parts of two lovers. What's going to happen between them? Will the play be cancelled?_

_--_

_**Chapter 2**_

The bell rang loudly and a loud sound of relief came from Room 221 as students gathered papers and walked out with their friends. English Regents had just finished and it was **freaking** long.

That's Inuyasha's opinion on it anyway. Damn his high intelligence. Geeks loved it though.

Inuyasha Takahashi and best friend Miroku were walking out of English Literature, holding a thick packet of paper.

"What the hell is with all these damn rules? This year, Principal Myouga has gone crazy. Inuyasha, can't you do something? Sue him or something!" Miroku said angrily, holding the packet like it was something utterly disgusting.

Inuyasha snorted and as they passed a garbage can, he threw it out swiftly. "I'll talk to the old man. Maybe I'll scare him."

Miroku looked at him strangely as they walked. "What the hell are you looking at?"

The lecher kept staring at him. A girl with dark brown hair and a black spaghetti strap shirt sprinted past them. They paid no attention to it.

"That had our first report in it and the teach said she wasn't giving it out again. It's worth the whole grade man. If you don't go get it, your in shit because it was made for each of us speacially. Meaning you can't cop-"

"Miroku, I know what it means, how the hell do you think I got into that class anyways? Damnit!" He spun around and stared at the garbage can that they had passed a few minutes ago.

He just stood there for a minute or two, thinking that nothing bad could happen, right? Wrong.

Very wrong. The same girl they know recognized as Sango was running back.

He started walking to it fast and Miroku followed. All of a sudden, a freshman by the looks of it ran foward, face a pale green. He grabbed the garbage can tightly and his whole body heaved as he threw up, probably right on top of Inuyasha's packet.

Inuyasha stopped short, his face screwed up in shock as the boy kept hurling.

Finally, the boy stopped and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He walked away.

"**SHIT!**" Inuyasha howled out loud, falling backwards, his face red with anger.

Miroku fell backwards too, except he was laughing **very** loud from what had just happened in front of him.

--

Kagome Higurashi walked out of the English Literature class holding a thick packet. Sango, her best friend was walking with her, her packet rolled up in a paper bag. They were behind Inuyasha and Miroku, who were discussing Old Man Myouga and the packet. Inuyasha had just threw his packet out and was still walking.

"What an idiot! He probably didn't even realize that it had our first assignment in it!" Kagome said, grinning. Sango laughed and grabbed Kagome's shoulder.

"That would be awesome if something bad happened to his paper. If like something disgusting was thrown over his packet so he can't get it back. Then he can't copy and he'll fail English!"

Kagome stopped walking and Sango stumbled foward. She regained herself and stood up near Kagome. She was grinning as if she had a evil idea in her head.

Not evil evil, just get Taka-idiot evil.

"Kagome..."

"Sango, since your on the track team, run to the cafeteria quickly. Get the oatmeal, now!" Kagome said, handing Sango a five and glancing at a Freshman not far. Sango started sprinting, and soon she was running speedily.

Kagome went up to the Freshman boy and smiled.

"Hey! My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I'm as senior. Uh, I just wanted to let you know what the greatest food here in this school is! The oatmeal! So, please try it, it's my job to let new people here..Uh, get into..uh..Well, get used to this school!"

_'Nice one Kagome...That was so CORNY!' _ She thought. Sango ran back to her with a bowl full of oatmeal.

"Here, try it!" She said trying to give it to him. He stared but accepted. He ate it all in a second, gulped it down. All of a sudden his face turned a pale green. He ran straight to the garbage can and hurled right in front of Inuyasha who was going to get the paper back.

Takahashi was pissed, his face was red. Kagome and Sango started laughing hysterically. The bastard's face was screwed up and he yelled loudly.

"**SHIT!**" Kagome fell backwards, bracing on lockers.

The boy wiped his mouth as he finished puking. He walked back to Kagome and Sango (who was on the floor) and tried to fume.

"Here's a twenty kid, thanks!" Kagome said, handing the boy the money. She laughed louder.

--

Inuyasha was about to pull out his hair when he heard a girl laughing loud. He turned to where that wench was and saw her hand the idiot who puked in the garbage, a twenty.

"SHE DID IT!" He yelled. He was fuming as he walked to her. "Wench!"

--

Kagome was grinning as Takahashi came up to her. His head was on fire as he called her a wench. Damnit, that was a good prank!

"Higurashi, what the hell was that?! Wench, stop laughing and tell me!" She kept laughing in his face.

Takahashi growled deeply. All of a sudden, he slammed her into the lockers, pinning her arms.

"What the hell was that for, bitch, tell me!" He yelled. Someone screamed in the background but nobody paid any attention to it. Inuyasha and Kagome's faces were inches apart. He could feel her breath on his face, and the truth was, her scent wasn't bad. Her breath was minty. It sort of...calmed him...

Nah, not really.

"Listen you idiot dog, I did it because of what you said this morning. Get the hell off me!" Kagome somehow wrestled her arm free from his hanyou grip, and punched him hard in the jaw.

His grip on her was loosened and she ducked down and escaped from his anger. He turned around and glared at her, whislt she glared back.

"I'm going to get you back, wench. I swear, watch yourself." All Kagome did was flip the middle finger for a second, then stuck her tongue out. Miroku walked to Inuyasha and started walking away but he turned and spoke.

"Bye my dearest Sango. I swoon for you at the moon. See you later!" He said brightly, smiling. Sango blushed and grabbed Kagome.

"Let's go!"

A Few Minutes Later:

Kagome was in the cafeteria eating a turkey sandwich on Italian bread. She was chomping hard, enjoying the meat and grinned at a disgusted Sango.

Sango shuddered and looked away, staring at something..

Or someone. Miroku.

"Shnango!" Kagome said, mouth full of bread and meat. Sango gave her no attention.

"Sango!" Kagome said, swallowing some juice afterwards. Sango waved her hand not looking at Kagome, a signal for shut up. Kagome frowned. How rude was she!

"OI! Miroku! Come here, Sango wants to talk to you!" Kagome said, grinning. She hadn't noticed the glare from her friend that could probably kill her. Miroku turned away from talking to the idiot dog and smiled.

He got up and started walking towards the table.

"Damn you Kagome, what the hell am I going to say?" Sango inquired. Kagome just grinned.

"What's that Ayame? Ok, I'm coming!" Kagome jumped out of her seat and walked away to Ayame.

Ayame Otukai, one of Kagome's friends. She has red hair usually worn in pigtails. Her eyes were a light green that made any guy look twice.

She smiled at Kagome.

"Kagome! Hey, Kaggi!" Kagome turned and saw her boyfriend, Kouga Ookami walking towards her. On her face was a grin so big, you could see that she was happy.

"Kouga!" She squealed.

--

Inuyasha was sitting at a lunch table alone, staring at Miroku and Sango.

"Kaggie!" He turned and saw that bitch Kouga walking towards the wench, Higurashi. She smiled at him. Ugh, speaking of boyfriends and girlfriends, where is Kikyo?

"Inuyasha? Hey, Inu!" Kikyo was walking slowly towards him, her hair flowing from the air coming threw the window. No wonder he loved her, she always looked so beautiful.

"Kikyo!" Inuyasha smiled at his girlfriend.

--

"So, my dear Sango, how was your summer?" Miroku asked, moving closer to her, inch by inch.

_'Damn you Kagome!' _She thought.

"It was fine, except for a week when I was bugged by **someone.**" She said, glaring at him.

"Who, me? Why, I would never impose on such a beau-"

"Cut the crap Miroku. You groped me every day that week!" She yelled. He didn't answer, and Sango looked away.

All of a sudden, she felt a hand on her ass. Her face screwed up in anger, and she was red. Literally, you could see steam coming out of her ears.

"PERVERT!" She screamed. Only the freshman that were around stared. Everyone else was used to this. Sango slapped Miroku hardly on the face, so hard that a red handprint was left there on his cheek.

The perv rubbed his cheek.

"Ow..." He whispered.

Sango got up and walked away.

_'He's so perverted.' _She thought, gripping her books tightly.

_'She's so strong' _ The perv thought, standing up slowly, watching her.

_'I can't believe I like him so much..He's so cute...'_

_' I like her so much...She's so beautiful..'_

Miroku turned around to walk to the Vending Machine.

Sango was about to walk out the door. She turned around and looked at Miroku.

Miroku turned around and looked at Sango.

There eyes met, and both looked away to blush, a dark red.

--

"Kouga, I missed you. We hardy talked during the summer! Only the first week and then the last!"

Kouga looked slightly guilty, his face sad.

They were standing by the vending machines, Kagome slightly shorter then her boyfriend, Kouga's deep blue eyes digging into her soul.

"I know Kagome..I'm sorry... My...uh... father suddenly decided to go to Italy, and he wanted to take me with him. So I couldn't...decline. The way she..I mean he offered the trip to me, I had to go!"

Kagome arched an eyebrow. Kouga's story didn't sound so convincing. But she let it slide.

"That's fine-" A loud sigh was heard. "-Kouga. What class do you have next period?" She asked, ignoring the sigh also.

"Uhm...Drama/Art."

"Aw man! I don't have that class till the period after next!"

"That's great!...I meant that is horrid. Bye!"

Kagome was left there clueless.

"...Huh?"

--

"Kikyo, what the hell? During the freaking summer, I saw you once, and talked to you the first week we got off! Then what happened? I worried until you called last week!"

Inuyasha was mad as he stared at Kikyo, intensly. He wanted an answer to the previous question. That girl actually got him worried, so badly that his half brother had to lock him in their house to make him not look for her!

Kikyo put on a pouty face, and faked some tears in her eyes that threatened to spill.

_'Wait a minute. What is that?? I smell lies in the air coming from Kouga!'_

Meanwhile, he barely heard Kikyo telling a story. Barely smelt _**her**_ lies.

_'That idiot is telling the wench lies! What a bastard. At least Kikyo would never tell a lie.'_

Then Inuyasha got a whiff of lie from Kikyo's direction.

She was crying and he heard the last part.

"I miss my K..dad so much so I decided to go to Italy. I put the offer on the table and he jumped on m..it...Yeah...So we went.."

Inuyasha arched an eyebrow. But he decided to let Kikyo think he believed that story.

"Kikyo, what class do you have next?"

"Umm..." She paused as she looked at her schedule.

"I have Drama/Art!"

"Aw man, Kik, I don't have that till the period after next!"

"Babe, that's great! I mean..that sucks. Bye!"

Inuyasha was sitting his eyes wide.

"What the hell?"

--

**Sorry it's so short. Sorry I took so long. IM SORRY!**

**Review please! And uh-oh, Kikyo and Kouga have the next class together..A lot of things will happen sooon!**

**  
**


	3. Figuring The Lies

My Love

_Summary:__ Kagome and Inuyasha are in high school, and they hate each other. They audition for a play against their will, and get the parts of two lovers. What's going to happen between them? Will the play be cancelled?_

**A/N: Whoa! I got a lot of reviews, and everytime I read one, literally, there was a smile on my face. I just posted Chapter 2, and I'm writing chapter 3 already to post soon! Last I checked, I had 92 Hits, and 4 reviews. If you come by and read my story, leave a review, good or bad. In my story, you could leave reviews without signing in. If you want to be quick then just write like this.**

**Name: A **_(See, just one letter is okay, as long as you review.)_

**Email: **_(Leave it blank, who cares!)_

**Message: Its good! **_(Is that so hard?)_

**Really, is it so hard?**

**Review please!**

**In this chapter, it's a lot of stressful situations.**

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha was walking to his next class, Scientific Enviroment 12 H. His head was down low, his mind working hard about Kikyo's mistake. She almost said someone else's name, a name beginning with a "K".

In front of him, Higurashi was walking slower then he was, thinking about her relationship problems. Kouga's story wasn't right, it just didn't fit. He was lying to her, she had a bad feeling about him.

Tears welling up in her eyes, she stopped abruptly to go to her bag for tissues. She could pass it off as a eyelash in her eye if she had a tissue and an eyelash.

Out of nowhere, somebody bumped into her, hitting her down to the floor. She hit butt first, but soon turned over.

A strained, stressed groan was heard from her as she lifted herself up. Kagome was about to apologize when she saw who it was.

Takahashi, Inuyasha.

She looked him straight in the eye, tears brimming again. Why'd it have to be him who hit her down! She honestly couldn't take it anymore, he was going to yell at her, and she wouldn't do anything. Why?

Because right then, her arms felt restless, she couldn't stop thinking of what Kouga might say or do, and she was just plain stressed.

Light, golden eyes looked deep into brown ones. Inuyasha was about to yell until he noticed that her eyes held sadness. He sniffed the air.

_'She was about to cry.'_

_'Why hasn't he yelled at me yet?'_

They were there, just staring into each other's eyes until Inuyasha broke it.

"Uhm..Higurashi...Are you okay?" His own sadness was flooding into real life, the present moment.

Kagome was surprised. Absolutely surprised.

She shook her head no, and the tears fell.

--

_**Miroku's P.O.V **_

I don't get it. Why doesn't she like me?

Here I am. Walking behind Sango, thinking why she hates me so.

She always...ignoring me...

After all, I am a buddist monk, she should be getting along with me!

I still wonder why...Ah, Kannai! I walk up to this cute girl. Recently learning her name, I learn she is a freshman.

"Excuse me, miss?" She looked at me, smiling. Oh so innocent.

"Yes sir?" Manners are a virtue.

"Will you do me the honor of..."

She leaned in towards me, smiling. Her pretty dotty eyes. Ew, dotty?? Sango has beautiful brown eyes. Unlike this girl.

Somehow..I feel eyes on me. Who's watching me? And why?

I turn my head slightly and saw Sango standing there out of the corner of my eye. She's watching me, her eyes narrowed. She looked angry at me, but what did I do? Did she know what I was about to do to this Freshman girl?

Maybe she does know! I get it! That's why she doesn't like me much, though I think she loves me. It's because of my pervertedness...

Grinning to myself, I ask the question again.

"My dear Kannai, will you do me the honor of..." I grasp her hands in mine, and I hear Sango walk up to me.

"Holding my books while I tie my shoelace?"

Both girls gasped in shock as I crouched down to tie my shoelace. Kannai dropped my binder and notebook and walked away angrily, while Sango was staring at me. Ha, shows her!

_**Normal P.O.V**_

_What the hell was that? Miroku didn't ask her to bear his child! Is...is he not as perverted as I thought?_ Sango was staring at Miroku with a confused look in her eyes. She saw that freshman walking away and was shocked to see her stomp. _She wanted him to ask her something like that?_

_**Kannai's P.O.V**_

_That bastard! I thought he wanted to be my boyfriend!!!! _

"UGH!" I yelled loudly.

_**Normal P.O.V (again.)**_

"Oh, hello my dear Sango? How are you?" Miroku asked, grinning.

"Miroku.."She said softly. "What the hell was that?"

Miroku's expression changed into shock.

"What the hell are you doing? Changing the way you are like that? Miroku!"

_Why is she yelling at me? I thought she would've been apologizing or something?_

"Just who are you, Miroku Houshi?" Sango said disbelievingly. Miroku stared.

"My dear Sango...W-"

"DON'T start that crap with me. Are you a perv or are you not? Miroku.. I don't know what else to say. I'm just so.._**fucking **_confused."

With that, she walked away to her next class.

The Drama/Art class.

Miroku was still crouching down, staring at Sango's walking form.

_'What the hell was that?'_

--

Inuyasha was holding Kagome's hand still as they looked into each other's eyes.

Another tear fell from her eye.

_So much for me playing a prank on her...I'm not that cold hearted as to doing this! Especially when she's crying._

"Um, Higurashi? Why...are...well, why are you crying?"

She stared at him straight in the face.

_What the hell? He's being fucking nice to me?_

He looked into her eyes, and saw confusion. She gripped his arm harder, and he pulled her up.

"Why are you being so nice?" She said, her voice breaking as she parried his question with her own. He stared at her strangely, then turned away, frowned and-

"Keh."

"Listen Takahashi, I" She regained her voice, but tears were still leaking. "I don't think it's any of your buisness why I'm crying."

Inuyasha was surprised. He had just helped her, and she was being rude already.

"Look, I was jus-"

"You were just trying to find out so that you could tease me about it. Takahashi, I KNOW you!"

He glared at her while growling. "Listen bitch, you don't know anything about ME. I have another side that you have NO idea about. Don't say crap about me!"

She glared back.

"And another thing. I was just wondering because I actually fucking felt bad. Okay? I was wondering if it was that asswipe Kouga who made you cry because in the cafeteria, he was lying to you."

Kagome was shocked. "How did y-"

Inuyasha pointed to his nose. She rolled her eyes and smacked her forehead. _Twice in one day? Stupid._

"So you were..." "Being nice...What a freaking mistake. Higurashi, you are nothing more then a bitch who doesn't know her place." The bell rung and he walked away, leaving her alone.

She was thinking as she walked to her class. Why was he being nice? Does he really have another side?

Kagome walked into her Math class, smiling at her teacher who nodded. She was late once, and should not be late again.

She looked around the class. Her mouth literally dropped when she saw Inuyasha.

And the only seat left next to him.

--

In Drama/Art class, two people were sitting near each other, extremely close. Way closer then they should have been...

All around them, people were whispering to their friends and the whispers got louder and louder, so loud they didn't hear the second bell ring.

"Students! Students! Everyone stop! Why are all of you whispering for?"

The teacher, Mrs. Kaede was staring them down with a stern look. All of the kids grimaced and turned to face Kikyo and Kouga.

"Whaat?" They asked simultaneously.

"Yes, what is so wrong with them?" Kaede took a better look. "Move away from each other! That's too close for this type of class! Save it for acting!"

Kouga and Kikyo slid away from each other groaning.

Miroku and Sango were staring at each other.

"Sango, isn't Kagome going out with Kouga?" Miroku whispered anxious to know.

Sango nodded, eyes wide. "Isn't Inuyasha going out with Kikyo?"

Miroku nodded and looked at the two who were being spoken about. Kikyo was smiling flirtingly at Kouga who was grinning madly. All of a sudden, a boy walked up to them and asked,

"Kikyo, aren't you going out with Inuyasha? And Kouga, aren't you going out with Kagome?" The boy, recognized as Hiten Thunder watched them.

Thinking no one can see, Kikyo slipped, (more like threw) a 50 dollar bill at him. Kaede was outside talking to another teacher, so Kikyo walked up to the front of the room, dragging Kouga.

"Listen, here's 20 bucks to everyone and anyone who'll keep there mouth quiet about me and Kouga!" She walked around the classroom, handing every student a 20.

"If any of you are good, good friends of either of them, DON'T TELL THEM!"

Sango and Miroku slid down there seats and two big guys in front of them moved over to block them. Friends are friends.

"We have to tell them!" Miroku said.

"DUH!"

Kaede came back to class and everyone sat and put there money away. Sango and Miroku got back up, and paid attention to the first drama lesson.

Kikyo and Kouga snuggled together though everyone was still staring. This was still too much!

**Not much of a cliffy, but still, it had to end. Sadly.**

**Anyway, I have an idea for a new story! Review me asking to see/read what it is.**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! **

**Please. **

**LOVE ALWAYS! **

**sesshomaru121**


	4. To the Office

_**My Love**_

_Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in high school, and they hate each other. They audition for a play against their will, and get the parts of two lovers. What's going to happen between them? Will the play be cancelled?_

**A/N: I got reviews! Thanks to all of you, sorry for the long wait, I was failing math : (, and then I had to bring my grade up and I got a A! Well, here's the next chapter! **

**Review!**

--

_**Chapter 4**_

"Should we tell them or not Miroku? I mean I really want to so Kagome could dump that bitch Kouga!" Sango said, staring right at Miroku. They were still discussing Kouga and Kikyo's relationship.

Miroku sighed.

"I know, I want Inuyasha to dump the whore...But I don't want their feelings to be hurt, you know? I mean, they've been going out for at least a year...Kagome and Kouga too!"

They were talking quietly as they filled out the information sheets.

Sango glanced at Kouga and Kikyo. They were hugging and nibbling on each other's ears.

"What kind of people would get sexual in school, the same freaking school that their actual boyfriend and girlfriend goes to!?" Sango said angrily, raising her voice.

"Shh, shh! If THEY hear you, who knows what they'll do?" Miroku said.

Name...Address...Sexual Orientation?

"What the hell does that have to do with school?"

"Mr. Houshi, it's for if I need to pair people up and they have to kiss!"

"Oh..." He stretched as the teacher passed.

He went on with his work, smiling. Sango groaned. "Ew, Miroku! She's old!"

For he had just groped her breast slightly while stretching. Miroku shrugged and went back to work.

"...What a perv..."

"I heard that..."

--

"This is the worst fucking day of my life! I cannot believe that I got stuck here, out of all places! I would've rathered been sitting next to Jakotsu!"

Kagome was pounding her head on the table, an agitated looking Inuyasha sitting behind her, staring with a huge head. Jakotsu heard his name and stared at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey Yashie!" He said, his voice flirty. Inuyasha shivered and stared at Kagome banging her head. _'Hah.'_

"Good-" Pound. "Morning-" Pound.

"Higurashi!? Stop!"

Kagome raised her head and stared lopsidly at the teacher, Sensai Aniisa. "Whaa?" Her hair was messy and you could tell she was dizzy.

The teacher looked at her sternly and Kagome coughed.

"Good morning class...Welcome to Scientific Enviroment 12 Honors!" Groans were heard around the room. "Now, now, it's not that hard! You just have to complete 100 Labs and 1500 hours of labs to take the regents at the end of the year!"

Now curses were heard. The teacher went on with her opening speech of for the first few days, we'll go over safety, review, blah blah blah, blah blah...

Kagome had tears in her eyes as Inuyasha keh'd and turned away from her.

"Like I already said before, ass-breath, " Inuyasha said, referencing from the morning.

"you have no idea what I'm really like...So don't fucking pound your head on the table like there's no tomorrow...Because we might be able to change these seats..."

_'Wow...' _Kagome thought, staring at Inuyasha, and he stared back.

"There was only one curse in that sentence!" Inuyasha stared at her as if she was retarded.

"Class, the people who you are seated next to are your-"

Inuyasha and Kagome stopped staring at each other and jumped up on the table, their hands placed on it holding them up, their feet planted on the floor.

_'PLEASE! Do not say what I think you are about to say!' _ They thought at the same time.

"Sensa-" They started.

"Are your partners for the rest of the year."

Kagome fell to the floor in disbelief and Inuyasha flipped the table over, hitting Kanna Hitai.

"Aah!" She shrieked, and ducked down. Though the table wasn't flying...

"Higurashi! Takahashi! TO THE OFFICE!"

--

"Unbelievable, the first day and you two are here already! Was it another prank gone bad? Hm? Answer me you two!"

Inuyasha groaned, and tilted his chair back as Kagome looked down at her feet, her face red, her hand sporting an icepack to her forehead...

The principal, Mr. Myouga, was staring them down hot-headed, and the cold, air-conditioned office didn't help. Kagome rolled her eyes to the back of her head, and was thinking hard.

_'If mom finds out, I'm dead...It's the first day only! Shit! I didn't even do anything except faint and hit my head!'_

"Well?" The principal was about to say something again when...

"Shut it Flea..."

Both Kagome and Myouga looked at Inuyasha.

"Listen Mr, I know who your father is and nothing will happen to me, he will not say anything! In fact, he says it's okay to punish you!"

Inuyasha glared at him, and mentally cursed his father.

"I'll let you two off today, but if this happens again, you will not see daylight." The bell rang.

He let them out of the office, and they struted out.

"Psh," Both Kagome and Inuyasha snorted. "As if that fart can do anything..." They stopped, and both looked around, wondering if there was an echo.

They finally looked at each other, both about to inquire,then backed off. At the same time...

Kagome walked to her locker that was a few feet away awkwardly and Inuyasha went to the stairway, walking up the stairs slowly.

_'What the hell was that?'_

--

Miroku and Sango were in the doorway of Science. Their jaws dropped when they saw an overturned table all the way at the end of class, along with a tiny lock of silver hair.

"Why I do I think I know who did this?" Miroku asked, slapping his head. Sango sighed, and dragged him in and sat down where the table was supposed to be.

"Because, who else has silver hair like this? Only Inuyasha, since Sesshomaru graduated last year..." She answered, picking up the lock of hair and throwing it out. Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's older brother.

"Yeah...I heard he and Rin are getting married soon, is it true?" Miroku asked as the second bell rang and he looked around the room, taking in his peers.

"I'm not sure...Looking for Kikyo and Kouga? Their too retarded to be in Science Honors. I think they have ed science or something..."

Sango started filling her paper's info when she felt as if someone was staring at her. When she looked up, she saw Miroku. He was gazing at her beauty._'So...pretty..." _She looked down at her paper again, blushing furiously. _'I wish he'd stop that!'_

Miroku chuckled at her embarrasment, and got to work on filling in his information on the sheet just passed out.

--

"What the hell does sexual orentation have to do with drama and art?" Asked Inuyasha. Yeah, he and Miroku were always on the same mold.

Kagome rolled her eyes from the other side of the room. "It's for the acting, dumbass. If your gay, you can't really kiss a girl in Romeo and Juliet, playing Romeo, can you?"

Inuyasha frowned and then flicked her the finger. "Good Kagome!" Said the teacher. "Inuyasha, you should've known that! No slacking off this year, okay? I need all of the studen-"

Kagome glared at him for no reason. _"Screw you." _He mouthed. She looked away.

He looked away, scratched his head and started writing. _Straight, why the hell wouldn't I be?_

"Kagome, go collect the papers."

She got up and collected her friend's papers first, then everyone else in order. When she got to Inuyasha, she took it from him harshly and stopped walking. "I forgot to...uh write my name!" She said to a confused teacher.

She went through the papers, and found Inuyasha's. Where he wrote straight, she crossed it out and wrote: _Gay...Guys, especially Jakotsu, are hot!!_

She stifled a laugh and handed the papers in, and sat down. She told Ayame what she did, and she cracked up. Ayame told this girl next to her who passed it on, and so on... It got to Inuyasha and an idiot told him by accident. Hojo, that dumb faggot.

"Inuyasha!" He said.

He looked.

"Kagome wrote gay on your paper. Hahahahah!"

Inuyasha dropped his pen.

"Hojo, you dumb faggot!" Kagome screamed. She covered her mouth quickly.

"Hah, you dumbass bitch!" Inuyasha yelled, laughing. He then covered his mouth quickly too. The teacher handed them a note.

"Both of you...to the OFFICE!"

--

KNOCK KNOCK

"Who...Uh...Wha? Who's there?"

Scrambling was heard behind the door. Kagome and Inuyasha ignored it. It was well known in the school that Old Myouga had a thing with Mrs. Yamigu after last year's assembly. They were exposed when Myouga accidentaly called her "Ani Yami" during the assembly.

_"Here to announce the Helper of The Year award, Ani Yami!" Myouga opened his eyes and nearly fainted when he said that. "Myouga!" Yamigu yelled, screaming. They ran off stage, leaving such a loud laughing assembly of high schoolers that the police were called to the school._

Yeah, good times, good times.

Anyway.

Mrs. Yamigu walked through the door that was just opened. Kagome stared into the all too much familiar office of Myouga. He was on his desk, his tie on his forehead, his shoe on the desk.

They walked in and took a seat.

Myouga didn't pay attention to them. He was staring out the door at _"Ani-Yami"_ who was blowing kisses. His eyes fluttered romantically.

Then Inuyasha got up and slammed the door closed.

"Ahem...Uh..."

Myouga took a good look at who was sitting in his office and gave a little jump. Both Kagome and Inuyasha rolled their eyes. Inuyasha handed him the note.

He sighed. "This note says that your teacher would not take it this year. Not again..."

"Didn't I just deal with you two last period? Or is this deja vu again?" Again?

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, we were here last period. But this time it wasn't our fault. I called Kagome what she is. A dumbass bitch!" He said happily.

Myouga sighed. "Why can't you get along?"

"Because he's an asshole who is so conceited, he doesn't care about anyone else!"

"Because she's a wench/bitch that doesn't know when to stop and shut the hell up!"

They screamed at Myouga at the same time. He straightened his already straight glasses and started to talk.

"Like I said before, it's still the first day. And you two are both high honor students. So I won't say or do anything _today_" Emphasis on the today. "And plus," He continued.

"the slips for writing students up didn't come in yet."

He stood up, and they repeated. "Out. And don't come in for the rest of the day. There is only 1 more period left, so don't screw it up."

Kagome and Inuyasha hastily walked out the room, ignoring a Mrs. Yamigu who was fixing her wig and lipstick.

The two troublemakers didn't say anything but walked to the ninth period class, which they also had together. They stood at either side of the door, waiting for the bell to ring. Avoiding each other's eyes, they both stared into the classroom. The classroom was used for two classes. Ed Science and Kagome's class. Intro to math 12CH.

The class was sitting down on their seats like normal, writing notes and staring at the teacher at the front. But what Kagome and Inuyasha saw caused them to gasp at the same time.

"...No?!...Kouga?!"

"...Kikyo!?"

Kikyo and Kouga were making out dead center of the classroom. Kagome nearly fainted, and gripped the wall. Inuyasha fumed and cursed loudly. He punched the wall with his hanyou strength, and there was a slight hole.

They had finally seen what their "lovers" were actually like.

**Not really a cliffy but w/e. Review please! **


	5. We're Over

_**My Love**_

_Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in high school, and they hate each other. They audition for a play against their will, and get the parts of two lovers. What's going to happen between them? Will the play be cancelled?_

_--_

**A/N: 4 Chapters, 40 reviews. How much happier could I be? 3 I love all of you! My thanks to-**

**drzleadinladii **

**InuMalfoy**

**courtneykogalove**

**azuyama-chan**

**Inuyasha-Girl01**

**lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **

**krazygirl140**

**oohlala82**

**And everyone else that reviewed, added me to the story alerts, and other things! LUV U!**

**--**

_**Chapter 5**_

"FINALLY! The day is done! We can go home now, oh thank the lords!" Miroku was kneeling at the front steps, staring up at the sky, hands clasped together. Sango walked from behind him and rolled her eyes.

"Listen, houshi, it's only the first day, calm your ass down. Besides, we have the whole," She put her arm out in front of her. "long..." She moved her arm sideways to the right, emphasizing long. "...Year left."

She walked down the stairs and sat on the bottom one. Miroku stood up and followed slowly. He took a seat beside her, and draped a muscular arm around her shoulders.

"So, what are we doing here again, my lover, Sango?"

Sango blushed, and turned away. _'She didn't move my arm...' _Miroku thought, grinning like a fool. He was about to grope her when she whipped out her phone and showed him a text message.

"Kagome sent it to me last period...It seems urgent."

The message said:

**Sango meet mi after skool at the front steps sumthin important info. to tell u...its sorta sad. bye.**

After Sango showed Miroku and put her phone away, Miroku took out his. It seems that Inuyasha sent him something of the same lines. Meet him there after school because something "fucking horrible" happened.

"What do you think happened? Do you think they saw K-"

"Sango...?" Kagome's voice traveled to Sango and Sango turned, seeing Kagome staring at her, confused. 'You and Miroku? Oh...' She mouthed to her. Kagome was about to walk away.

Sango picked Miroku's arm off her shoulder and put it down. Miroku frowned. _'Damn...'_

Sango stood up and jogged away from Miroku to reach her friend.

"Are you okay? You would be teasing me by now..."

Sango looked at her friend with caution. Kagome frowned as her eyes teared. Sango right away hugged Kagome tightly.

"What happened?"

Kagome walked from Sango to her favorite tree. The Sakura tree. "It started when I got in trouble with Inuyasha again..." Sango joined her and sat down at the base, beautiful pink blossoms falling on the heads.

--

"...Miroku..."

Inuyasha's voice startled Miroku as he watched Sango and Kagome leave.

"Inu...yasha?" Miroku was about to yell out happily when he saw Inuyasha's face. It was dark. His normally golden eyes were now dark gold. He was tilting his head that his silver bangs covered most of his eyes and face, and he started walking away, a gesture for Miroku to follow. He did.

Inuyasha was walking along the sidewalk of the front of the school. He was about to pass his favorite Sakura Tree, but turned abruptly and grabbed Miroku's shoulder hard. He jumped up into the tall branches of the tree and Miroku wailed as he was flying upwards by his shoulder...Who wouldn't scream?

They were on the highest branch on the tree, which was actually pretty high up. Miroku looked down as Inuyasha helped him sit on a branch, his back against the trunk. Inuyasha sat on the branch next to him, closing his eyes and speaking softly.

"Miroku...Am I a bad guy? Do...Am I the kind of person who...wouldn't deserve a girlfriend?"

Inuyasha kept his eyes closed. Miroku barely heard what Inuyasha said but he caught it. Miroku layed back too, and stared out into the sky.

"Inuyasha. You are such a dumbass," He paused to see if Inuyasha was looking at him, and saw, disappointedly that he wasn't, "to think that you wouldn't deserve a girlfriend...Let me guess...You saw Kikyo with Kouga, didn't you...?"

Inuyasha solemnly nodded, and opened his eyes, staring at Miroku without expression. He reminded Miroku of his older sibling, Sesshomaru. Always stoic and uncaring. Until he met his wife of 2 years, Rin. He lightened up a little because of her but was still...stoic.

Miroku sighed and patted Inuyasha on the back.

"Sango and I saw them kissing in class...They had Drama/Art class together, and they paid most of the class to keep quiet...They didn't see us because we hid under the table...And they were kissing too much to notice..."

Miroku nearly slapped himself. He shouldn't have said that, especially when Inuyasha was clearly in pain.

Inuyasha opened his eyes, and Miroku looked closer. His eyes were now bloodshot. Miroku frowned, and laid back again, feeling horrible. In Inuyasha's time of need, he didn't know what to say at all, and instead of saying something good, he made the hanyou feel worse.

Inuyasha took a deep breath, about to say something when he shook his head, and suddenly remembered something. When they were in the cafeteria...Kouga was talking to Higurashi and he almost blurted out a name that began with "K". When he was talking to Kikyo, he was too busy smelling her fragrance when she said her mistake of almost saying he jumped on m-it. But when he thought about it hard...She did smell like lies!

"Miroku!" Inuyasha shot up and hit Miroku who was about to poke Inuyasha. Miroku was sitting up when he was about to do it, and because of Inuyasha's hit, he was soon falling backwards. As we established before, the highest branch was pretty high.

"Aaah! What thaa!" All you could hear was Miroku yelling as he fell. Inuyasha quickly jumped down after him. "Shit!!"

Inuyasha's hair was falling down behind him. He finally got to Miroku and picked him up bridal style when the reached the bottom. Inuyasha touched down to the soft ground with Miroku in his arms.

Bridal style.

--

"Sango, I don't freaking get it. What did I do wrong that Kouga would cheat on me?" Sango just shook her head, smiling sadly.

"He's a dumb bitch Kagome...Forget about it. Me and Miroku saw them kissing in our Drama/Art class. They didn't see us!" She said quickly, as Kagome was just about to ask.

"We slid under our table...No one saw us. And then you know what that whore had the nerve to do? She gave the class money, to keep it quiet from you and Inuyasha!" She snorted. "As if you guys didn't find out about it anyway."

Kagome saddened. "Listen...They never deserved either of you. Forget about him, because there are much better people in the world that are SO much better for you. And plus! Kagome, I heard he once had sex with a pickle!" Kagome laughed, and wiped away her tears.

Sango gave Kagome a huge hug, and smiled when Kagome grinned widely. They stood up, ready to go home.

"Tomorrow, I break up with Kouga!"

SWOOOSH

Inuyasha and Miroku landed right in front of a surprised Kagome and Sango. Kagome and Sango started cracking up loudly.

"What the fuck are you two..." Kagome paused to laugh. "doing!?" Inuyasha was holding Miroku, bridal style in front of them.

Inuyasha started blushing and Miroku threw his arm over Inuyasha's shoulder, lifted himself up, and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. Kagome and Sango were on the floor, laughing so hard that passerby students stared.

Inuyasha growled, and dropped Miroku, who was laughing too.

"But Inuyasha?!" Miroku said in a girly voice, standing up. Inuyasha tackled him down to the ground.

"Shut" He kicked Miroku not too hard, "UP!" He yelled at the girls who were still on the floor.

They lowered to a chuckle, and eventually stopped when they saw how serious Inuyasha really was. Kagome smiled at him, and for some reason his heart whooped.

"Kagome..." Kagome rasied an eyebrow at the use of her first name.

"In the lunchroom, earlier today, at well...lunch. Kouga was lying to you, remember when I told you that?" Kagome nodded, and Inuyasha continued. Sango and Miroku stood next to them and stared, both thinking the same thing. How could two bitter enemies act so nice to each other in less then a day's time?

"Yeah...I remember." She hung her head down, and tried to forget the horrible event. So it was true...

Wait a minute...

Kagome sharply raised her head. "Kouga had begun to say _she_ when he was supposed to be saying _he _for his father! What the fuck was that about!" Kagome said angrily.

Inuyasha stared at her. "Kikyo said that when she offered the trip to Italy to her father, she almost said that he jumped on her!"

"So you two could've probably figured it out...without seeing it, right?" Sango and Miroku were snickering at their 'stupidity.'

"SHUT UP!" Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison. They stared Miroku and Sango down. "Whatever..." They said, staring at each other.

Kagome walked away from Inuyasha to Sango. Together they walked a few feet away from Inuyasha and Miroku, whispering.

"Oy, Miroku, what are they whispering about?" Inuyasha asked, scared. "I don't know man, I have no idea..." Miroku shook his head, and took a step back behind Inuyasha.

The girls had already turned around and were staring at Inuyasha cruelly. Kagome all of a sudden made a bird sound, but being far from Inuyasha, and Inuyasha so nervous, he didn't hear. Out of nowhere, there was a bird sound from above him, and suddenly-

white, liquidy, yet solid goo came down from the tree on Inuyasha's shoulder. He yowled as Miroku smirked behind him, and eventually started laughing.

"What the fuck kinda bird can shit like this?" Inuyasha yelled, **very** loud.

"Mr. Takahashi, lower your voice!" Mr. Myouga yelled through a first floor window. "Two days detention, starting tomorrow! Don't ever use that language here at the High School!" He took his head back in, and Inuyasha groaned.

Another drop of the goo. Not his best day, huh.

He looked up and stared into the tree. "HEY!"

"Your not a bird!" True as anything, there was Ayame. She jumped down and stared at Inuyasha innocently, holding a cup of yogurt and a dirty spoon. Kagome walked over and patted her on the back.

"That was awesome! Here!" Kagome gave her a hug and a gift certificate to a restaurant.

"WENCH! This was your fault!?" Inuyasha screamed at Kagome.

"Sure...If you wanna think of it that way. Or maybe, Ayame spilled yogurt on you by uh, accident!" Laughing, she walked away from Inuyasha to Sango, and they started walking home.

"Eww, ugh. What if this stains?" Inuyasha asked himself. Miroku rolled his eyes, and started walking away, bookbag in hand. "Wait up." Inuyasha caught up and they started walking away.

--

"Damn, Kikyo, how did they find out that we were cheating on them?" Kouga asked Kikyo, who was sitting on his lap. They had finished watching the scene with Kagome and Inuyasha and were so idiotic that they didn't know how they found out.

"Hm, maybe because you were making out all day when they could've passed the classroom door at any given moment?" Said Riley, a foreign exchange student who was passing the Cheaters in the hall. Yes, the cheaters. Everyone in school had just started calling them that.

"You Cheaters are such assholes!" Said another passing student in the hall. Kikyo and Kouga just shrugged, and left, hand in hand.

"Kouga, I never wanted Inuyasha to find out. I liked having two men that did anything and everything to me!" Kikyo said. "Oh wait, Inuyasha never did it with me..." She pouted and her full of make-up face looked ugly as hell. They stopped walking.

"Are you saying that I can't give you everything and anything?" Asked Kouga stupidly.

"Yeah..." She said, kissing him. He pushed her off, and said, "Kikyo."

"Your lucky you're hot as hell!" Kouga held her hand again, and they started walking again.

"I want him back...I WILL get him back!" Kikyo said to herself. Kouga was too busy kissing her hand to notice.

"Ew...that's just ew!" Said the principal. "Young teens like that just doing stuff like that is so stupid. They should leave it for old people like us!" Said Myouga, currently sitting on his secretary's desk.

--

Well! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hate being sick...I am sick and everything hurts! Ugh. Anyways, no school today for me because I am too sick! Lol, so please, PLEASE review when you read this because it does help and like I said before it's so easy! Review, Review, Review, Review!


	6. A Visit

My Love

_Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in high school, and they hate each other. They audition for a play against their will, and get the parts of two lovers. What's going to happen between them? Will the play be canceled?_

_**A/N:**_ Wow...I seriously don't know what to say. First off, as of right now, I have much more reviews then I expected. I know that I took a long time to update but I don't have an excuse except for life has been up and down for me.

Ahem, thanks to-

Kitsune the Vixen  
lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl  
Taja phat chick  
iiLuVmiDoG  
fluffyluver666  
Kagome126  
Inuyasha-Girl01  
kittyb78  
MidnightThief15

(Although I might have thanked you already...)

--

_**Chapter 6**_

Ring...Ring Ring...Ring Ring...

"Hello, Higurashi residence!" Karei Higurashi, Kagome's mother, answered the phone cheerily.

"Hey Mom. Listen, we have homework this first day, so can I stay by Sango's for a little to start?" Kagome sounded hopeful. Her mom wanted to help Jii-chan clean the shrine today. That including sweeping, shining, wiping, spraying and repeats of everything stated. Wanting to avoid most of it, she hoped her mom would let her stay by her best friend's.

"Sure Kaggie, just be back before dark, okay? We'll start the cleaning without you!" Her mother hung up and Kagome sighed in relief.

Sitting on the couch, she stretched and put the phone back on the table. Sango walked into the living room with two sodas and a bag of chips, and took a seat on the red and black couch near Kagome.

"Can you stay?"

Kagome nodded.

"Cool. So what do you want to do next?"

Kagome shrugged.

"Alright. What did I do? You won't talk. I don't know why. Why?" Sango asked, opening her can of soda. Kagome sighed, and popped open the bag of chips.

"It's just that my mom sorta sprung the cleaning thing on me out of nowhere. We were talking about dogs and all of a sudden, she like, snapped her head while remembering something, and brought it up. It was sort of weird, Sango."

As Kagome voiced her worries, Sango shoved chips down her throat.

"Mmuh-hugfh, faymu 'gshe fowgfot?"

Kagome stared at her as she swallowed.

"Hmmm, maybe she forgot about it, and just remembered?"

Kagome shook her head.

"No, my mom doesn't do that. Ever. She has like a perfect memory..."

Sango waved her hand at Kagome, and said:

"Oh, it's nothing. Forget about it Kags."

Both girls were silent for a minute, watching t.v. The news was on, and the Tokyo 12 team was explaining that everyone should be careful. Around the neighborhood, random houses have been robbed, during daylight hours. Kagome frowned and shook her head. They said that also, the robberies could start with a normal doorbell ringing, and then bam, all your valuables are gone.

"...And here's the weather. Wind MPH 45, temperatures going up to..." The voice trailed off as the channel changed. Kagome "tsked".

"Shame..." And then out of nowhere-

The doorbell rang.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone?" Kagome asked nervously. The neighborhood with all the robberies was Sango's neighborhood. Meaning...they could be next.

Sango shook her head no, and cautiously walked to the door. On her way there, she picked up her Hirakotsu, a giant boomerang her father taught her how to wield before his death.

Kagome shivered. She would've felt better if she had a set of bows and arrows to protect her just in case. But she didn't have it at Sango's house. Her miko powers would have to do.

The doorbell rang again. Sango went to the lock and asked Kagome,

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be Sango."

Sango opened the door, raised her boomerang, and brought it down on the black haired head of a guy wearing a black shirt. The guy instantly fell, revealing another one behind him. Another one that had silver hair and dog ears on the top of his head.

"Huh? Takahashi?"

Kagome asked, clueless. He glared at her and Sango.

"Sango, what the hell was that? You could've killed him!"

Inuyasha lifted Miroku up by his shirt and walked right past Sango and Kagome into the house. He dropped Miroku on the couch and turned to the girls. They stared at him, still confused of what was happening.

"Well?" The hanyou asked, staring at Sango.

Kagome started to talk.

"We hea-"

"I was not talking to you wench."

Inuyasha's voice was crude and cold. Kagome stared at him with shock, but stood there. Sango sighed at them, knowing the bickering was about to start, and went to the couch, and took a seat near Miroku.

"You weren't talking to anyone in particular, Taka-hardhead."

He just turned around and stared at Sango.

"What are you doing here?"

It was not Inuyasha or Sango who spoked, but the raven haired miko, still standing by the open door. She was fuming and Inuyasha turned back to her. He just smirked. Making her even more angry.

"None of your business."

Sango frowned at the stupidity of the two. Can't they stop fighting for more then 10 minutes? She was about to go stop them when they started back and forth with:

"Bitch!",

"Dog turd!",

"Idiotic wench!",

"Stupid asshole!".

She was about to raise herself up when-

a hand groped her bottom.

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed and smacked the recently awoken Miroku. He looked dazed and confused, but still had a devious grin on his face.

"I was merely helping you up Sango!" He said, rubbing his face where she smacked him.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at Sango and Miroku. It was their turn to bicker.

Sango started yelling at Miroku as Inuyasha and Kagome stared at them.

"ALRIGHT!"

Sango yelled, having enough of all these stupid fights.

"Both of you, get out!"

"B-"

"No, Miroku, out!" Miroku frowned sadly, and walked out the door, followed by Inuyasha.

"Keh, stupid wenches."

Kagome slammed the door behind Inuyasha. She turned around and stared at Sango, sighing.

"I wonder why they even ca-"

Within a split of closing the door, the bell rang again.

Kagome peered through the peephole and rolled her eyes. She opened the door to see a red faced Inuyasha.

"What?" She asked the obnoxious boy.

He glared at her, and lifted an uneven piece of his hair up. A piece that wasn't attached to his head.

"You slammed the door on my hair, Higurashi." He said calmly.

And with that, he walked out the door, the piece of hair on the floor, glimmering in the light. Sango grinned, and Kagome muttered an "Oops."

--

**An Hour Later-**

Kagome and Sango were sitting on the couch once again, watching music videos on the t.v. Having no excitement whatsoever for the last hour, they both jumped at the sudden sound of the Mario Brother's theme song.

It was Kagome's cell phone and her most favorite person was calling. Kouga.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot that Kouga was my boyfriend. I wonder what he wants, and if he knows that I know about him cheating."

She spat out Kouga's name like it was deadly poison. Sango glared at the ringing phone.

"Don't answer it."

Kagome stared at Sango.

"But if he doesn't know, then I want to break up with him tomorrow...I can't not answer, I always do and he'll be suspicious if I don't."

"Will he? Honestly Kagome, Kouga isn't that smart." Sango reasoned. Kagome rubbed her chin in thought for a second then nodded.

"He's stupid, but still. I want to make him miserably miserable tomorrow when I break up with him in front of everyone at school."

Sango gave in and nodded.

Kagome opened her flip phone, and said sweetly, "Hello?" She put the phone on speaker-phone so Sango could hear everything.

"Hey babe!"

"Who is this?" Kagome asked in a defensive way. Sango mimicked a confused Kouga face.

"Kags, it's Kouga."

"Kouga who?" Kagome was grinning madly.

"Kouga Ookami! Your boyfriend, you know?"

Kagome made a fake surprised face, feeling the stupidity of the call.

"Ooh! Kouga. Hi!"

"Um...Hey. Listen, you want to swing by my house later, say like 7, I don't know, 8-ish?"

Kagome glanced at the clock in the room. It read 4:53 PM.

"Why so late Kouga? Hm? I love you so much, can't I come over now?"

"Huh? What? Um. No! Um. You see...um...damnit. My cousin is over and I think she might not like you!" He said very quick. Immediatly Kagome knew it was a lie, but without a doubt, she set a a plan in her mind.

"Alright Kouga. I'll see you at 8!"

She hung up her cell phone and grinned like a mad woman.

"What the hell Kagome?" Sango asked, bewildered.

"You're actually going to go there at 8?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Sango with regret.

"Maybe I shouldn't be best friends with you...because of the fact THAT YOU DON'T REALIZE THAT I WOULD NEVER JUST GO TO HIS HOUSE WHEN HE WANTS ME TO!"

She had started yelling and as her voice got louder with every word. Sango took a step back and winced.

"Sorry Kagome."

She bowed in respect to Kagome, not dominating respect, but the one for your best friend.

"No. Sango don't do that. Stupid." She flicked Sango on the nose. Sango just smiled at her.

"We're going to Kouga's. Now."

Kagome went to the front closet and grabbed two light jackets, just in case it had gotten windy just like the news said. She threw one to Sango, and they made for the door...

--

The walk to Inuyasha's house was slow, awkward, and had a tinge of sadness in the air. After leaving Sango's house after the attack, realization hit him that his girlfriend- Scratch that, _ex-_girlfriend, was cheating on him with some faggot, A.K.A, his worst enemy's boyfriend.

His girlfriend...EX-girlfriend cheating on him wasn't the only thing that made him sad though...

"Hey mommy! That guy's hair is long, can I touch it?"

A little boy ran up to Inuyasha, impatiently waiting on his mother to decide. Miroku smirked as the mother looked resentful. She asked Inuyasha with her eyes, and the hanyou sighed, nodding.

"Go ahead baby..."

The boy grinned and started tossing around Inuyasha's hair. "So soft!"

Inuyasha smiled a little as the little boy's excitement changed the aura and mood around Inuyasha. He swished Inuyasha's hair, twirled it, did anything to it...

"Acts sorta like a girl, right Inuyasha?"

Miroku grinned and Inuyasha elbowed him, a full smile creeping onto his face.

"Huh, wha? Wha? What's that? Hmm? Oh jeez, it's a smile on Inuyasha's face!"

Inuyasha laughed at Miroku's stupidity.

_'Note to self: Hit Miroku...'_

"Huh? EW! Mommy his hair is missing a piece, let's leave, let's GO!" Miroku dropped his smile.

"What? Aah, stupid freaking kid!"

Inuyasha lost his smile and narrowly ducked a swing from the mother. She gripped her purse tightly, grabbed her kid's hand, and took off running.

"What the hell? What kind of people live around here? Shit man!"

Inuyasha glared at the ground and took off running in some direction. Miroku tried to follow, but stopped when he realized Inuyasha disappeared. Glaring at nothing in particular, he punched the nearest tree and cursed Inuyasha for being a hanyou.

--

KNOCK KNOCK

Kagome grinned with a sinister look in her eyes. She and Sango were at Kouga's house, knocking loudly, to surprise him and hopefully that bitch Kikyo.

"Do you think he'll answer?" Sango stared Kagome down. Obviously she didn't want to be her in the late afternoon, where the wind was picking up and the sun was setting.

"Probably. I don't see why he wouldn't..." Kagome turned her head downwards. "I still can't believe that he was cheating on me!"

Sango just nodded. Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood a flustered, messy Kouga who was shirtless. Embarrassed, Sango looked away, red in the face, but Kagome stared at him sweetly.

"Hey Koga!" She said too happy. She saw lipstick smeared on his cheek, and knew Kikyo was behind him somewhere. "Mind if we come in?" She stepped past Kouga anyway, pulling Sango, and heard scrambling.

Kagome turned her head to the sound and saw a purple purse, things from the inside of it scattered on the ground. Obviously, Kikyo was there less then a second ago, and the purple purse matched with the clothes she wore today. Kouga stuttered on his words and twitched.

"Er. Um. Heh. Kago...what are you doing here? Didn't I say that you were supposed to come lat-"

"Whose purse is that?" Kagome said, in a fake, surprised voice, pointing at the purse.

Kouga stared at the purse she was pointing to. Breathing words heavily, (as in he sounded like he was winded out) he got out:

"Wha? Uh, she, um wha?"

"The purse Kouga!"

"It's umm...yours!" Kagome dropped her mouth, staring at him. Sango raised an eyebrow, her face full of amusement.

(Pirates of The Carribean, Jack Sparrow goofiness song played here!)

_'Wow...'_ She thought, _' He has the nerve to-'_

"I bought it for you, and uh, filled it up with lady stuff!" His voice was high, nervous.

"After all, you are MY woman!" His voice gained confidence and he tried to go to Kagome and hug her but she ducked out of the way, and walked towards the back of the house, where she knew Kikyo had to be.

Realizing he hugged air, Kouga turned on his heels, and gaped at Kagome.

"Where are you going?" He said, walking up to her cautiously.

Meanwhile, Sango was leaning on the front door, playing with her phone. As she was looking through the phonebook, she came across a contact named "Stupid Bitch", A.K.A Kikyo. The number was blocked and Sango got an idea that could only come to her from being Kagome's friend too long. She thought that if Kikyo was here, and had her phone, if she called it...it would ring loudly! And Kagome would find it and Kouga would be so scared!

Sango laughed loudly to herself at her plan. It was foolproof.

She pressed the dial button, and got ready to hear Kikyo's ring-tone.

_"So she can get a sexual eruption," _

Kagome's face brightened when she heard the ringtone and she made eye contact with Sango.

_"so I can get her sexual eruption,"_

'You ROCK!' Kagome mouthed to her genius friend.

_"so we can get her sexual eruption..." _

Only some kinda whore would have that ring-tone...

The phone abruptly cut off and Kouga smacked himself in the face. Kagome stared at Kouga, who was thanking her greatly because Kikyo was right behind Kagome.

"What was that Kouga?" Kagome went up in his face. He smiled, and tried to push it off as nothing, and leaned in for a kiss. However, Kagome ducked**again** and he was left there, lips puckered up.

"...'Kay Kouga! I'm leaving now, bye! C'mon Sango!"

She skipped to the door and linked hands with a smirking Sango, and they walked out the door.

"Kouga baby..."

Kikyo said, rubbing Kouga's chest. He had locked the door and now they were lying on the couch, Kikyo on top of him, ready to do _something._

"Do you think she realized I was there?"

Kouga stared into her normal brown eyes.

"Nope! Let's do it!"

--

"So how was your first day honey?"

Kagome's mother, Karei, asked. Kagome had just walked through the front door wearily, Sango following in the same manner. They both dropped their bags on the floor by the couch and plopped on said tan couch. It was 5:43 PM.

"You would not believe it Mrs. Higurashi, you would not believe what happened..."

Sango said, flipping channels and laying on Kagome.

"Yeah Mom...What she...said. Sango let's watch this!" Kagome said. She blinked slowly and stared at the flashing t.v.

Souta walked through the door, his friend and Sango's younger brother, Kohaku following.

"Sup Sango."

Souta said. Kohaku nodded at his sister.

"Hello Souta, Kohaku. Hungry?"

Karei asked nicely, smiling at the two boys. They nodded vigurously. Karei smiled again and turned to cupboard. Pulling out a packet of chicken ramen, she heard sighs of relief.

"Whoa, thank god she didn't take out the oden! Kagome woulda went crazy, pigged out and spilled it all over! Like this morning!"

A fluffy pillow hit Souta on the side of the head.

"Stupid little brothers..." Kagome muttered.

"The ramen will be done in 15 minutes." Karei sighed as the boys shoved each other and ran upstairs, most likely to play video games.

Kagome's mom came and sat near Kagome and Sango.

"You wanna tell me what happened today?" Karei asked, her eyes peering into the girls' own. Kagome smiled weakly and sat up, pushing Sango to the ground.

"Nothing Mom. My enemy just annoyed me a lot. That's pretty much it!"

Her mom rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Listen Kago," Her mom used a pet name, and Kagome blushed.

"Mah, don't call me tha-"

"I'm going to Berlin. For a month." Kagome's mouth dropped. "Wha?"

Kagome stood up and went to stand near her mom. "What do you mean?"

Karei patted her daughter's head.

"Darling, I am going to Berlin, Germany for a month. I have a photo shoot there that is very big. So you and your brother will be staying home alone for a month. Is that fine with you? Because either way...I'm going."

Kagome grinned as Sango kneeled on the chair, staring at the scene. She was also grinning big.

"No problem, Mom! When do you leave?" Karei smiled as some man came through the door.

She pointed upstairs. "Sergai, the bags are upstairs, first door to your left." The man named Sergai walked upstairs slowly, grumbling.

"I'm leaving...Right now!" Karei said brightly, loving the look on her daughter's face as she registered what her mom said. Kagome shook her head and still had a look of shock across her face. Sango walked up to Kagome and snapped her fingers in her best friend's face, trying to wake her from her trance. When it didn't work, Sango flicked her on the nose.

"Hey! Kagome, wakey!" Kagome blinked, and pushed Sango away. "Mom, you're leaving today? And now you tell us?" Her mom shook her head.

"Actually, I already told Souta last week. I just didn't want to tell you because I knew it would affect your day today because you would've felt like you should stay home and help pack. "

Karei took some ramen from the pot and out it into two bowls.

Kagome stared at her mom. Sergai (the bag boy) walked downstairs, holding 6 bags. Nearly triping, he mumbled "I shoulda became a doctor."

"Oh...So a month?" Karei nodded and smiled at the acceptance of her plan.

"Souta, your ramen is ready!" A loud bang noise was heard upstairs and Kohaku jumped down the stairs, coming from nowhere. He got to Karei and smiled when she gave him his bowl full of ramen.

"Where's Sout-"

"Aargh!"

Souta ran outside of his room and fell down the stairs because there was a Playstation Controller blocking the first step. Screaming, he fell down 12 steps and came to the stop beside Kagome's feet. She laughed and helped him up. He stood and threw her hand off him.

"I don't need your help!" She gaped at him as he walked to his mom, took his bowl, and walked away to the dining room.

"Whatever." Kagome shook it off. Her mom smiled and picked up her purse and a small handbag.

"Well, honey! I'm off, see you in a month!"

Karei walked out the door, and Kagome turned to Sango.

"You do know what that means, right Sango?" Her best friend just grinned...

* * *

Not much of a cliffy, but hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry if it's short, IDK! Lol, umm. Review please, maybe I'll reach 100? Lol, thanks for reading and sticking to this story when I was a bad author and didn't update in a long time. 


	7. What's this feeling?

_My Love_

_Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in high school, and they hate each other. They audition for a play against their will, and get the parts of two lovers. What's going to happen between them? Will the play be canceled?_

_**A/N: Damn, you guys rock. I thought I was going to reach 110! BUT I CAME REALLY CLOSE! My goal for reviews this chapter is 110 but if I get higher its all GOOD!:D It would mean a lot to me! Read and Review! But so far, thanks to all the reviewers, you guys ROCK! :-P Oh, and has taken away the "--" things when I separate different scenes. Does anyone know a way to get them back in some sort of petition? I miss them!! Unless they're back already, IDK. Anywhoo, thanks to all the reviewers, next chapter will have special thanks to the best of the best reviewers for My Love. Read and Review! Oh and by the way, I know I suck, not updating since who the hell knows when. But here it is and I do hope its long enough.**_

_**And this chapter will have a little fluff... The beginning of the end!? Does that make sense? Hn, who knows...**_

_Chapter 7_

Mindless chatter. Munching. Crunching. Spitting in other's faces without a notice. Wasting money on food you would purge up within a few hours. Eating the food that would make other's faces scrunch up in disgust. Laughter. Screams. Clanks, clatter of noises that came from the teenagers. Cursing. Fighting. One or two delicious meals from home or nearby restaurant. Ten or twenty nasty lunches from the house made by your little sibling. Anger. Random feelings. The need to fling food, or the need to leave to a nonessential visit to the bathroom. (Which was most likely nasty, filled with crackhead teens, or was closed off because of a regurgitating toilet.) It was an everyday thing; walk into here, knowing there was no change from yesterday. Yet you take your usual seat as predicted, mutter a hello to the people sitting next to you; stare off into space, and then diverge in eating either a great lunch or a disgustingly creepy food with more than one doubt.

Yep. This was Lunch.

Not normal, yet not a huge weirdo, Kagome sat on the bench like she was waiting for something, but she was just effortlessly squishing the little green peas while mixing them into a strange yellow mashed potato, creating a light green. She mentally tuned out every little noise, even her best friend.

"Well, are you going to do it or what Kagome? Jeez, it's like your waiting until he breaks up with you."

Kagome stared straight at Kouga who was sitting with Kikyo's table. She was moving her fork around in mashed potatoes, flicking some onto the table and some kid's face who ended up leaving in a grumble. Kikyo wasn't there herself. Does he realize that he's practically saying he would rather Kikyo over her? Or was he that dumb that he didn't think Kagome would notice that he was sitting over there with the sluts?

_Dumbass. Faggot. I hate his stupid ass so much, I just want to purify him so HE COULD DIE!_

"KAGOME!"

She jumped up and glared at Sango.

"I've been calling your name for the last ten minutes while you were thinking about whatever it was you were thinking about whether it be Kouga or your new-found love for ruining mashe-"

"Oh, be quiet Sango." Kagome snapped. Her best friend, startled, shook her head at Kagome and left. Kagome sighed and got up, about to follow Sango.

"Oy!? Kagome!"

Damn.

Kagome swiveled around and faced behind her, seeing Kouga standing up near the table of sluts. Kagome put on a fake smile, walking towards him, breathing hard._My chance._

"Kouga!? Oh. MY. GOSH!"

Kagome ran up to him with fake gusto, giving him a peck on the lips. About to finish the kiss, Kagome pulled away a tiny bit. But he grabbed her and the back of her head, pushing the peck into a make-out session. Kagome gagged, thinking that those were the same lips that Kikyo's fish lips have been kissing, but she played along with it. Until he started to try to shove his tongue into her mouth. She felt disgusted. Kagome pushed him off roughly, wiping her lips with one hand. She stared at him livid. He raised an eyebrow skeptically at her, but moved again, grabbing her harshly.

Kouga held the back of her head more forcefully, held her back so hard with his claws she felt her shirt tearing and her skin being punctured slightly. He forced himself onto her, plunging his Kikyo ridden tongue into her pure mouth. He moaned loudly and Kagome was close to tears, trying to get away but to no avail. She heard the idiotic cafeteria _"Oooooohing" _and "_Aaaaahing," _along with laughter and cat calls. She cursed them for not helping her in this time of need. Kagome wanted him off her so much, but with his full demon power he held on. Her heart was beating faster then normal.

--

Behind the disgusted Kagome and idiot Kouga was the cafeteria door. Inuyasha walked in with his books, rubbing his eyes and yawning slightly. He had just woken up after a whole period of a deep sleep, dreaming of someone he'd never think he'd dream about. His eyes darted around, looking for someone or something disgustingly disgusting. A.K.A, his soon-to-be ex-girlfriend, Kikyo. When he saw Kouga push himself onto Kagome the second time, Inuyasha felt his blood boil, felt his inner demon growl loudly. Several kids nearby Inuyasha stared, telling him his growls were out loud as well as inner. He wanted to kill Kouga for hurting Higurashi like that, Inuyasha could smell her discomfort and Kouga's horniness. He dropped his books. And he was about to start walking towards them to pull Kouga off, and beat the shit out of him for hurting her. Inuyasha took two steps, and felt kids staring. His intense hearing heard whispers about his eyes a dark red instead of amber-gold. He felt his heart beat faster and faster until he couldn't take it anymore.

Inuyasha took another step, a more meaningful step towards them. He wanted to kill that wolf. He wanted to feel Kouga's limbs as he ripped them apart. One more step. One more step and he was there to save her.

Kagome was screaming in her mind. She put her arms up against Kouga's chest and heard him smirk-making her realize that he thought she wanted more. He pushed his whole body onto her, onto the table where the sluts moved in fear, screaming in a state of over-reaction. Kagome's heart was about to fall out. She heard movement around her, heard other students and she didn't know why they weren't doing anything! Did they think she was some kind of whore that she would want to have sex with him in a public place, let alone in front of all these people?

Quickly thinking instead of being mindless and staying in that position, Kagome focused her miko powers. She felt the power wave through her body, pulsing to her hands. She snapped open her eyes and they were blue instead of that light brown. And she purified Kouga.

The students in the lunchroom stared in shock.

Kouga howled and cried out in pain. He was pushed backwards by the power of Kagome and he fell on the floor, a non-moving heap of wolf. Some kids laughed. Some kids worried. Kagome breathed heavily, tears were cascading down her face but she tried to stop them, wiping her back to normal brown eyes. Kouga lay on the floor, breathing as some kid poked him, but helpless. His shirt was burnt, there were holes where Kagome's hands were. He stared up at her, and she grimaced for the worst. But then-she realized something. She didn't have to be nice to him anymore, he was freaking cheating on her!Kagome put her hands on her hips, and gave him a "whatever" look.

Inuyasha's chest heaved with worried and short breaths. His eyes flickered from red back to the gold and back again till they rested on gold. He blinked a few times, and stared at his palms where his claws dug into, spilling blood. He hadn't even realized when he hurt himself. He stared at the scene right in front of him. Wait, he was worried about that bitch Higurashi? He was…. But why?

He growled in confusion and turned around sharply. And he walked away. His mind was in a frenzy. Thoughts flying around. He shouldn't have cared about Kagome...So why the hell did he care?

"Kagome!? WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

Kouga jumped up, growling, and ran at her. He had pushed his whole body onto her, and they both slammed into the back wall, making a crack. Dust flew around as the parts of the wall fell down around Kagome and the wolf. She gasped in surprise and pain as her back twisted in an impossible way.

Inuyasha was just outside the cafeteria door, hand on his forehead in deep thought about why he had worried about the Higurashi girl so much. He rested on the door after shutting it, and tilted his head back, closing his eyes in hopes of destroying thoughts of Higurashi.

Until one of his ears twitched in annoyance of another... disturbance. Inuyasha scrunched up his face when he heard a slam against a wall.

_Can't I get one minute of peace? Damn this school!_

He opened his eyes and dropped his facial expression into a shocked look as he sniffed the air.

_That damn Higurashi is in distress again? What the hell, do girls do this everyday? It's like their fucking period except that's like every month or something.._

Inuyasha dropped his bag and slammed open the cafeteria door with a glare. He saw Higurashi against the wall with an angry, red-eyed Kouga breathing down her neck. He sniffed the air carefully, taking in Kagome's scent which was riddled with fear and anger...

"Why did you friggin' almost purify me Kagome?"

Kagome cried silently as Kouga dug his claws into her right arm. She tried to get into a position where she could hit him hard with miko powers-but he was holding her too tightly.

"Help!" She yelled to the crowd surrounding them, but a loud growl erupted from Kouga as some kids stepped foward. They-now frightened-stepped back. A certain half demon growled again and moved towards them...

--

Leaving a practice of special martial arts with a lot of sweat, Sango gulped down a water bottle in a few seconds. She wiped her brow and started walking to the cafeteria before the bell rang so she could get a snack. Humming a tune to herself, she gazed at the bulletin walls down the hallway.

Football meeting next Monday.

Cheerleader tryouts Wednesday.

The fliers went on and so forth. All of those fliers were in boring black and white posters, so she averted her eyes. Then-a bright red poster caught the side of her eye.

"Hm?

Sango stopped walking and turned her head. On a huge red poster and in large yellow writing, the poster read as followed:

HEY YOU!

YEAH YOU!

DO YOU LIKE ACTING?

WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE A STAR?

WELL THEN COME TO THE SHIKON HIGH THEATRE MEETING!

FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL

IN THE DRAMA/ART ROOM

A PERFECT CHANCE TO MEET A PERSON THAT COULD CHANGE YOUR LIFE!

OR NOT. WE DON'T KNOW.

JOIN US FOR FUN!

"Interesting... A perfect chance to meet a person that could change your life... Wonder what that means."

Sango tapped her chin, and thought about all the people that should be together.

_Hm... No doubt Old Myouga and the secretary... Those two freak me out with their 'yucky in love let's have sex on the desk' motto. But who else?_

--

Someone with short black hair peered at Sango from the hallway behind her.

Yes! She's reading it! I knew those arts and crafts classes I took in 4th grade would pay off! Now I can finally get my chance with Sango when we play Romeo and Juliet, she and I can be LOVERS!

He pictured Sango dressed in the old English way of dressing, with him bowing down at her feet, confessing his love for her and what not."Miroku?"

The monk shook his head to snap out of his daydream.

"Miroku? Is that your perverted head? Were you watching my ass again?!"

Sango glared at Miroku's head, while he just had a blank look on his face. Suddenly in his mind, he thought:

_**Need a moment?**_

His eyes lit up, and he grabbed a Twix candy bar from his back pocket. And he slammed it into his mouth. Sango gave a little gasp in disbelief, most likely thinking that there was something wrong with him. Miroku saw her face and crunched loudly, stood straight up, and shrugged.

_**Chew it over with Twix. Yeaaaaaaaaaaah.**_

Sango eyed him with suspicion as he grinned in victory. She rolled her eyes, and walked to the cafeteria. He started to walk in the path behind her, decided against it, and turned the other way to take the long way back to Lunch, still chewing on the candy bar.--

_Stupid wench... Always getting in trouble...Shit, you would think a miko would be smarter then to go out with a lecherous wolf._

Inuyasha fumed his way through the school parking lot, heading to his car with a passed out Kagome in his arms.

_I don't even know why I'm helping her. All she's going to do anyway is yell at my ass... Keh._

Several students who were walking back into school after going out for lunch stared at Inuyasha and Kagome in a questioning way, but Inuyasha growled and they scattered, scared for their lives.

When Inuyasha got to his car, a red corvette, he opened the passenger door and gently laid Kagome on the seat. She instantly took a liking to the coal black leather and snuggled into the seat more. Inuyasha stared at her face, getting a sort of nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Her pale face and intense ivory black hair, so innocent.

"...Beautiful..."

As soon as he heard his self mutter that word, Inuyasha smacked his head, and shook it like a dog.

"I think I may be sick or something, I just called her... beautiful? Ugh." He shook his head once again, and slammed the passenger door shut, and walked around to the other side to get in the driver's seat.

"I don't even know why the fuck I'm helping this wench..." He muttered again to himself while changing the gears to reverse and gazing slightly backwards through the rearview mirror. He concentrated on the rearview mirror when he realized Kagome turned and was facing straight at Inuyasha, but he couldn't help but glance at her face a few times.

"Keh..."

He drove for a few minutes, pondering where to go with the girl. Sure he could take her to his house, everyone was at work, but what about when she woke up? What would she say to him? He sighed and scratched his head.

Home should be good enough. And he set off in the direction of his house. Either way, when she woke up and screamed, her house was right next door so….

--

"Um. Miroku? Have you seen Inuyasha? Or Kagome?" Sango was sitting near Miroku in one of their classes after lunch, and after texting Kagome and getting no answer, she started to worry. And plus, she didn't see Inuyasha either, so she was wondering if he had anything to do with her disappearance.

Sango frantically looked around the room, just in case Kagome was hiding in there, ready to come out and yell "BOO!" but it didn't happen. After one minute, she realized Miroku didn't answer yet.

"Miroku?"

She turned to her right and saw Miroku staring at the girl who was sitting in front of them. Mostly her ass. Anger instantly reached Sango's mind, and she reared her hand up to smack Miroku but suddenly stopped.

She only hit him because she secretly liked him, right? Then obviously, he didn't like her if he kept womanizing other ladies. Sango sighed.

"Alright Miroku, if that's what you want..."

Hearing soft words being spoken right next to him, Miroku snapped out of his gaze at a girl's ass to find a disappointed looking Sango standing near him.

"Huh?"

She said nothing; just walked away, her insides boiling with anger and regret of ever liking him.

--

After 5 minutes of driving, Inuyasha pulled up in a beautiful mansion. It was built with burgundy red bricks, 4 stories high, very wide. There were beautiful, silver window sills with red shutters. The door was a shiny black with a golden knob, twisted with silver designs. There was a storm door that was tinted so no one would be able to see in the house. The stairs leading to the front door were lined with shrubs on either side. The grass was a dark, ripe green. The sprinklers were home and Inuyasha smiled inwardly as he saw no other cars in the driveway.

He cut the engine off and stepped out, walked over to the other side and opened the passenger door. Kagome was still laying peacefully, like an angel, her pale face in contrast to the dark leather.

Sighing, he picked her up easily and slammed the door shut, and walked up to the front door. He rang the door bell, waiting for one of the butlers or maids to answer. To his surprise, an old man with white hair in a ponytail and a green and black striped shirt opened the door, grinning with a mad look on his face.

"Hello Inuyasha!"

The hanyou groaned.

"Old man Totosai, what do you want? Why are you here and none of my family is?"

He laughed loudly.

"All will be explained in time, my dear friend! Now excuse me, I need to feed Mo-Mo, who's in the back! You know, not all 3-eyed yokai ox can feed themselves!"

With that statement, the old man walked away from Inuyasha to the back door. Inuyasha shook his head like a dog and jumped as he felt something stir in his arms. He looked down and remembered that he had Kagome there, in his house. She started to whisper something and he had to strain his hearing to hear…

"Inu….yasha…."

She sighed contently and turned in his arm, tucking her head into his chest. He blushed but ran up the stairs in front of him to his room. Opening the door softly, he laid her on the bed gently before running back downstairs. But before he closed the door, he took a long look at her and sighed again.

He went into the kitchen, and sat down at the silver and tan island. A cook standing there preparing meat possibly for dinner saw a thoughtful look on 'Master' Inuyasha's face, so he left the room. Inuyasha took no notice. He was sitting, his arms around his stomach.

'_What's this feeling in the pit of my stomach? What the hell is this feeling…When I was dating that whore Kikyo I never felt that way…Maybe I'm just sick…'_

He shrugged it off, stood, and got ramen out of a nearby counter. He heated the kettle of water and walked to the patio in the back to talk to Totosai.

--

A sinister voice rang through a large, meeting room.

"I WILL finally get that damn dog for defiling my woman Izayoi. Just wait and see...in due time, he shall die by my blade!"

More loud voices yelled angrily in agreement, and the apparent leader stared into his wallet, reading a business card. His I.D shone in the light coming from the lamp nearby...

_Setsuna no Takemaru_

--

**_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry I took so long, life's been up and down. But please review!:D _**


	8. Explanations

_My Love_

_Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in high school, and they hate each other. They audition for a play against their will, and get the parts of two lovers. What's going to happen between them? Will the play be canceled?_

_**A/N:**__**It's been a while…sorry. Hopefully I'm back with no writer's block and more time on my hand! Enjoy :D **_

_Chapter 8_

"All the lights are off in the house…you think the half-breed's home?"

A cold voice broke the silence of the late evening, his other two companions rolling their eyes after his question.

"Sesshomaru, enough acting like you hate your little brother. And he better be home, it's a school night!"His step-mother chided, walking up the driveway from the car to the mansion.

Izayoi, a beautiful human woman with long black hair and grey eyes, had married into one of the most powerful, most influential, and most deadly families found. She fell in love with the Lord Inu no Taisho and since then the two have been inseparable, having Inuyasha and moving into a rich neighborhood to raise both him and her step-son, Sesshomaru.

Who at this moment was glaring daggers at her.

"Sesshomaru, listen to Izayoi and get over this feud with your brother already, will you?"

Inutaisho smacked the side of his sons head and strolled forward, latching arms with his wife. His golden eyes narrowed at his son who made a rude gesture, but turned his attention back to Izayoi and kept walking up the long driveway, his long silver hair blowing lightly in the tiny wind. He resembled Sesshomaru the most physically, taller with more marks but had the spirit of Inuyasha- or rather Inuyasha carried his spirit.

The couple walked to the front door and walked in slowly, noticing that indeed all the lights were off except the backyards. And it was unusually quiet in the house, making Izayoi wonder if her son really was home.

"He better not be off with that Kikyo doing god knows what…" She muttered, looking around for any sign of him. "Think he is?" she asked, nudging Inutaisho slightly. When she got no response, she looked at him to ask again but stopped when she saw him.

Inutaisho had suddenly frozen- no movement, no breathing, just eyes wide open, darting back and forth with his nose wrinkling slightly. He dropped her arm and crept into a fighting pose, still on alert.

Izayoi stood still, now scared, and watched him. "Did someone break i-" she stopped short when she saw him stand up and walk towards the back.

She made to run after him but was stopped by Sesshomaru, who grabbed her arm and pulled her to the front of the house.

"Let him take care of it. There's a scent in the house that is somewhat familiar to me but I cannot place it for sure. If it's any danger, he can take care of it." She fought him but he pulled her down the stairs to stand by the car and breathe.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the back of the house and a yell that sounded like it belonged to Inutaisho.

* * *

'_I am a half-demon. And I am in a shrine. And I haven't been purified yet. What the hell is going on?'_

Inuyasha sat uncomfortably in a low-light kitchen table, clearing his throat and fidgeting like never before. He kept glancing up only to shoot his eyes back down, muttering curses and things like "dumb bitch" under his breath, so low that the old human sitting directly across from with an ofuda charm in his hand waiting couldn't hear.

"So again... what intentions have you with my granddaughter, demon!?" The old man glared at him, moving his hand with the ofuda back and forth, tantalizing Inuyasha with the fear of purification.

"Like I told you old man, I have no intentions! Keh, I was just bringing her home!" Inuyasha yelled back, standing up suddenly and banging the table.

"AGHHH! A DEMON, MAAAA!" A young boy who was hiding behind the kitchen door started wailing and ran in the kitchen behind the old man, eyes wide.

"Take this demon!" The old man yelled and threw the charm at Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood in shock as the charm landed on his forehead and emitted a loud POP!

And fell down in front of him, leaving a large red circle on his forehead, throbbing along with a vein on Inuyasha's forehead. He took a deep breath, the old man shrinking away in fear.

"All that freaking out… FOR A LOUSY RED BUMP! I OUGHTTA-"

"Uh, Inuyasha?"

Kagome's mom walked down the stairs, confused with the scene unfolding in front of her.

The half demon turned around slowly, shocked, as did the old man and child, following his stare.

"Oh, Karei, no idea that you were still in the house! I'll just go sweep the steps to the shrine, I didn't attack him or anything" the old man spoke very fast, eyes downcast, as he ran out the front door grabbing a broom.

Karei eyed him with an eyebrow raised and turned to look at the boy.

"And you, Souta? What were you up to?" The boy smiled slowly and giggled nervously, edging out of the room then sprinting out to follow the old man.

Karei giggled and walked down the rest of the stairs, and smiled warmly at Inuyasha, who was still standing in shock.

"I apologize on behalf of our Jii-chan and my son Souta. They're just not used to having a demon in the house, while honestly I couldn't care. Bit ironic actually, a demon in a shrine." She laughed lightly again as Inuyasha visibly relaxed, allowing himself to smile. Korari quieted down and looked at Inuyasha's forehead, and began laughing again.

"Sorry about the charm too, those things are just so out of date they barely work! I'm sure the bump will go away soon dear. Now about Kagome, what exactly happened?"

About two hours earlier, Inuyasha had burst through the shrine doors with a passed out Kagome in his arms to a bewildered mother, angry grandfather, and scared little brother. The mother, recognizing him as a neighbor, immediately led him to Kagome's bedroom and he left her there to sleep, the mother tending to her child while he raised an eyebrow at all the lacy bras flung all over. But since then, he had been sitting in the kitchen with the old man asking the same question over and over again.

"Uh yeah…sorry for bursting in like that but I'm no good at taking care of people and she was getting worse, I wasn't sure what to do…" he trailed off, looking at Karei in shame.

She smiled again and nodded, "Just tell me what made her pass out dear."

"Well, you know her boyfriend Kouga right?" She nodded again.

"Yeah well he basically jumped on her in the cafeteria, it wasn't pretty… he was kind of uh forcing himself on her…" Inuyasha blushed at this point, hating the words coming out of his mouth, "and she just burst with miko power and nearly purified him to hell! Uh…he fainted from it, yeah. It was pretty cool…"

He trailed off, seeing Karei's eyes narrow.

He gulped. "But yeah, she got him off herself but I guess from all the power she used, she passed out. I had brought her to my house but she started mumbling more in her sleep and she got a slight fever so I figured I should bring her here as soon as possible." He finished and began picking at his claws, waiting for her reaction. What he got wasn't anything to close to what he expected.

Karei hugged him.

"Kagome can barely control her miko powers, she hasn't trained in them as much as she should have…Thank you so much for bringing her home and helping her escape from that monster, thank you Inuyasha." She whispered.

He awkwardly took the hug and patted her back, "Keh, just tell her I said learn how to control them. But uh, make sure she's okay for me Mrs. Higurashi."

She let go of him and smiled, "Of course dear. And call me Karei, will you?" Her eyes trailed upwards as she spoke. He smiled and nodded, but frowned when he saw her expression and where her eyes were looking.

"Those ears…so fuzzy!" Karei stuck a hand out and took a step forward, causing Inuyasha to take one back.

"Uh gotta go, bye Karei!" He sped through his words and ran out the door.

"Hmm, maybe next time." Karei muttered, closing the door behind him and walking back upstairs to tend to Kagome.

She walked into her daughter's room quietly, sitting on the bed next to Kagome and stroking her hair softly. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she rolled to her mother slowly, eyes opening just a little to see her visitor.

Kagome groaned, adjusting to the light in her room and saw her mom smiling at her, eyes worried.

"…Ma? What happened?" She croaked, rubbing her eyes and sitting up. As soon as she did, her head rushed and she slumped back down.

"Oh honey, take it easy. You wore yourself out at school today, you almost purified Kouga. According to Inuyasha, you fainted and he got you out of there afterwards."

Kagome frowned. "What happened to Kouga? And did you, wait mom did you just say Inuyasha? Like annoying neighbor boy Inuyasha?!" She shot of bed and grabbed her mother.

"Answer mother, answer!" She screeched, shaking her mom roughly. Just at that moment, Souta walked by the door and saw a half asleep, red-eyed Kagome with extreme bedhead shaking their mother hard. "WAAAH! KAGOME'S A DEMON AGAIN, GRAMPS!" And took off running down the stairs to find his Jii-chan. Both Kagome and Karei raised an eyebrow towards the door, but returned to facing each other. Karei then grabbed her daughter's hands to stop her from being shaken to death again.

"Yes, Inuyasha, the sweet neighbor boy. He said your powers made Kouga pass out."

Kagome let go of her mother and slumped back on the bed with a sigh. "That makes no sense…" She looked up at her mom again. "How did I get home then?"

Karei stood up and straightened her outfit, an evil smile hinting at the corners of her mouth. "Inuyasha carried you. And by the way," she began, walking out the door, "I want cute little babies with those fuzzy ears of his!" She winked at her shocked, hyperventilating daughter and walked out the door.

* * *

"Sango if you just listen-"

"No."

"But it wasn't what it looked li-"

"Mmhm."

"Sango! Seriously, it wasn-"

Sango scoffed angrily and turned around to face Miroku who was following her home like a sick puppy.

"Miroku, look. You were acting like you always do, a pervert, a lecher, an ignorant hormonal teenager! Why should it bother me?" She gave a short, harsh laugh and turned back around to keep walking. Miroku sighed and began following again.

"Sango, please I wasn't paying attention, I don't even care about that girl-I care about you! Please, please believe me!"

He pleaded, walking side by side with her now. She completely ignored him, and he took the moment to revel in her beauty again.

She had her books tucked against her chest; her head held high and proud while ignoring him. A slight blush on her face from her sports practice earlier, hair tied up messily but he's never seen anyone look more amazing then she did at this moment.

And she wasn't even speaking to him.

Miroku groaned and stopped following her, hand slapped against his eyes in concentration. How could he get out of this one?

He peeked through his fingers at her walking away, and suddenly an idea occurred to him. Yelping out loud like an excited schoolboy, he caught up to her and stood right in front, blocking her path. She stopped walking and glared at him, beginning to step around his form when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek lightly, putting his hands at a position they've never been- the small of her back, in a friendly way.

She gave a sharp intake of air, glare still full on at him, ready to slap him should he slide them down. Instead, he gave a shaky laugh and said,

"I know exactly how to make this up to you, my dear… see you soon!" And ran off into the distance.

Sango stood exactly where she was and slowly touched her cheek where he had kissed her, curious as to what this perverted boy she'd grown to care for was up to…she shrugged.

And continued walking home.

* * *

Midnight.

Quiet.

The perfect time for thinking alone.

The back of the Higurashi shrine was covered in shadows, the little light from the crescent moon highlighting a target several hundred feet from where a shadowed figure stood.

Slight wind ruffled a young girl's hair, as she let out a breath of air slowly and raised her bow to aim. She took in a deep breath and held it, and with a soft twang, the arrow let loose and sailed through the crisp air towards the target.

And hit the bullseye with a thick _thud_.

She let out the air she was holding in a sigh, and lowered her bow, staring at the target she just hit with precision along with the others surrounding it with arrows in the centers as well. On the outside, she appeared as calm as such a skillful marksman should be.

On the inside, however, was a different story.

_'Inuyasha saved me! ME!? Why me? Why would he ever? And according to mama, he even carried me home and into the house and into my bed and-'_

_'Oh my god, he carried me into my bed…that means, oh my god he saw my underwear and everything!' _

She started pacing frantically, blanched at that last thought, one hand running through her hair while the other held tightly on the bow, so tight her hand was turning paler by the second.

_'Why would he, my enemy of basically my whole life, help me? It makes no sense at all. He's played pranks on me, insulted me, hated me, yet he saved me from Kouga…' s_he started to smile softly to herself, her heart rate slowing down and finally becoming calm.

_'He saved me…' _her heart jumped again at this thought.

_'Inuyasha…hmm.'_

She kept her smile as she walked back to the shrine's back entrance, taking in the beauty that she was surrounded by, realizing how calm it was outside. She stopped at the entrance and stared up at the shrine and her smile grew at the shining exterior that came with her mother's income.

The once old shrine had been cleaned up and extended into a larger house area for the family- what was once a small, common home (albeit holy), the shrine was a mansion- balconies around the bedrooms, a huge lawn and amazing architecture all over the property.

Kagome aimlessly walked, loving the beauty of the midnight sky along with the beauty of the shrine itself. She took a few steps backwards to gain a better view of the house and suddenly tripped over a root, and turned around to see that the Goshinboku tree was towering over her.

It was this tree that made her feel the most at peace, so she sat down under the branches and closed her eyes, the smile still on her face, the bow in her lap.

_'I dumped Kouga, this year seems to be getting better…I never realized how demanding and rude he was before this week…how odd.'_

_'And I never realized how nice Inuyasha could be…'_

She opened her eyes and gave a snort of disbelief. '_Inuyasha, nice…what an odd thought. But still true, somewhat at least.'_

Suddenly, a bright blue flash of light to her right caught her attention. She whipped her head to the source and stood up immediately, her bow raised, her hand reaching to the quiver. Her heart was beating irregularly with the thought that she knew she wouldn't shoot whatever- or whoever- caused the flash.

The light faded but was still present, only a dull blue now. The source was the old well house- the one place that hadn't been renovated due to the grumblings of her Jii-chan.

She took a step towards the house, eyes wide when-

"Kagome? What are you doing?" Kagome jumped and dropped her bow to grasp her heart, and turned to stare at her mother who was standing at the door staring at her daughter.

"Mama, I-" She turned to the well house and saw that the blue light had disappeared totally, leaving her to wonder whether or not she had imagined the whole thing.

"Yes?" Her mother asked patiently, "Is something the matter?"

Kagome kept staring at the well house, frowning. "No…I must have imagined it. Nothing's wrong mama, I was just practicing…" Eyes still on the small house, she bent down to pick up her bow and walked to the door, shifting her gaze to her mom now.

"Let's just get into bed, shall we?" Karei asked, stepping in the house and Kagome nodded, following her and went off to bed, pondering what she just saw...or thought she saw.

* * *

"Sir, are you absolutely sure this is the best course of action? He is, after all, a great lord, the strongest Japan's ever see-" A man dressed in a sharp suit was soon cut off by sudden slice in the air, his head leaving his body and following to the ground, the body falling forward after.

"Coward." The one who wielded the sword sheathed it, and turned to a group of men, also in suits, with bewildered faces on.

"Anyone else want to question my words? Or perhaps, compliment the man I hate so much?!" He yelled angrily, earning shudders from his group. His question got him several mutters of negative remarks, no one daring to question him.

"Sir, Lord Takemaru!"

A different man burst into the room, shoving past several of the men in the group, with a pained expression and sweat running about him. He reached Takemaru and stopped, bending forward with his hands on his knees to breathe deeply, trying to catch his breath. Takemaru glared at him; hand on the hilt of his sword.

"What is it that you wish to burst in here so disrespectfully Daichi!"

The man called Daichi wearily stood up, still panting. "Sir, we received word that Totosai, the old blacksmith, the one who made Inutaisho's swords has gone to Inutaisho himself! It is rumor that he knows of your plot, and has gone to warn him!" He spoke quickly, breathing heavily at the end of his statement.

Takemaru pursed his lips and frowned. "Unfortunate. However, I doubt the 'Great Lord Inutaisho'" He said this with a mimicking tone, "would even believe such information." He turned around and faced away from Daichi, who looked fearful.

"But sir, what if he does? What if he expects an attack now?"

Takemaru chuckled.

"That man thinks too great of himself to believe he can even be attacked. Find Totosai and find out if he has indeed warned him, but don't worry- Inutaisho, warned or not, will still be dead by my hands. And my darling Izayoi," his eyes burned with desire and a grin broke out on his face, "will be mine, once and for all…"

**Author's Note (part 2): This serves as more of a filler chapter then anything, but rest assured another chapter is on the way with actual events happening! A lot of things happened here that will be explained later (some much, much later) but once again, sorry for disappearing.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
